El ángel de Edward
by QueenBellaCullen
Summary: Bella es una de las nuevas modelos de Victoria's Secret y Edward, uno de los empresarios multimillonarios mas jovenes. Se encuentran por casualidad y al final, ni uno puede olvidar esos ojos chocolate y la otra esos hermosos ojos verdes.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos!

Me uno a fanfiction con la intención de os guste mis historias y seamos una gran familia. Aun no se muy bien como va esto pero espero que poco a poco vaya a mejor. Amo leer y todo lo que ello conlleva, vivo cada una de las historias como si tuviera en el libro. Nunca había pensado en escribir, mi cabeza va a mil por hora y no sabia como saldrían tantas ideas de mi cabeza pero creo que el resultado o el principio de la historia ha sido bueno. Espero de corazon que os guste la historia y estoy a favor de cualquier critica que me pueda ayudar. Os dejo un trozo de mi. GRACIAS!

QUEEN BELLA CULLEN Xx

* * *

><p><strong><span>EL ÁNGEL DE EDWARD<span>**

No me lo puedo creer... no me lo puedo creer... No podía tener más mala suerte. Tenía un casting en menos de 10 minutos y uno de mis tacones había decido sin permiso previo meterse en el agujero de una alcantarilla. Genial. Era uno de los momentos más importantes de mi carrera profesional y ni siquiera me iba poder presentar. La gente pasaba a mi lado sin darse apenas cuenta de que necesitaba ayuda, incluso me miran mal o me insultan por estar parada en mitad de la calle. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No se nota que necesito ayuda?. Y aquí sigo, 5 minutos después intentando sacar el estúpido tacón o era tonta o los nervios por no llegar a tiempo me impedían pensar con claridad. Volví a intentarlo una última vez antes de rendirme y sentí una mano en mi hombro.

-Disculpa señorita, ¿necesita ayuda?.- dijo una voz masculina detrás de mí. Me gire de golpe y me encontré con unos penetrantes ojos verdes. Abrí la boca cual adolescente de 15 años, la cerré inmediatamente intentado que no se hubiera notado.

-¡SI! Que amable. Muchas gracias. Iba andando rápido y mi tacón se quedo atrancado en la alcantarilla y no soy capaz de sacarlo.-dije mientras él se agachaba para sacarlo mientras daba explicaciones obvias. Al minuto él había conseguido sacar el tacón y ya lo tenía de nuevo en mi pie. -Muchísimas gracias, de verdad.-mire el reloj de mi muñeca. Las 17:05, llegaba 5 minutos tarde mas lo que tardaría en llegar. No podía perder los nervios. -Me encantaría seguir agradeciéndote que me ayudaras pero tengo un casting y llego tarde, son muy exigentes y no sé si me dejaran presentarme. Aun estoy a 10 minutos. Gracias de nuevo.-dije despidiéndome y caminando a paso ligero a mi destino. Sentí su mano de nuevo en mi hombro.

-¿A dónde tienes que ir? Mi chofer esta justo ahí en frente y no me supone ningún problema acercarte. Llegaras tarde de todas formas pero al menos serán menos de 10 minutos. –dijo observándome. Le mire de arriba abajo y pensé que no tenía pinta de psicópata. El chico era extremadamente atractivo. No tenía más de 28 años.

-Acepto. Necesito ir a la empresa de Victoria´s Secret pero no sé exactamente como se llama la calle. No soy de aquí. ¿Sabrá donde es?. –dije siguiéndole hasta la acera de en frente donde nos esperaba un BMW X6.

-Por supuesto. No te preocupes. Estarás allí en 5 minutos. –me abrió la puerta del coche. Subí y seguido se subió el mientras le decía la dirección al chofer. –Entonces, ¿eres modelo?. –dijo mirándome. Le mire fijamente a los ojos tan preciosos que tenían, intente sostenerle la mirada pero al final acabe agachando la cabeza.

-Si, pero desde hace demasiado poco apenas 1 año y medio. Victoria's Secret se puso en contacto conmigo para poder hacer el casting de la Victoria's Secret Fashion Show. El nivel es demasiado alto y yo llevo demasiado poco en este mundo, no creo que me cojan. – explique.

-Entiendo que se hayan fijado en ti. Eres preciosa. ¿Por qué no te van a coger? Se han puesto en contacto contigo para que hagas el casting. Tienes la misma oportunidad que cualquier otra. Confía en ti misma. –me sonroje. -¿De dónde eres? –le mire con una ceja levantada. –Has dicho no eres de aquí. –aclaro.

-Oh. Soy española. De Madrid para ser exactos. –el coche se paro.

-Ya hemos llegado. Mucha suerte. –me deseo. El chofer me abrió la puerta. Salte a la calle.

-Muchas gracias por todo. Adiós. –le mire por última vez y me gire para llegar hasta el edificio. Comencé a subir las escaleras.

-Oye, no me has dicho cómo te llamas. –alguien grito a mis espaldas. Me gire y le vi observándome con la puerta del coche aun abierta.

-Bella, Bella Swan. –abrí la puerta y entre dentro del edificio.

Al final no había llegado, bueno en realidad si pero faltaba alguien importante en el equipo y se le espero. Nos proporcionaron un bikini negro y unos tacones. Estaba demasiado nerviosa, es una firma muy importante con la que todas las modelos soñamos con pertenecer a la firma. Me había salido todo tan bien desde que había comenzado en este mundo que tenia ciertas dudas de si conseguiría entrar pero no pedía nada por intentarlo. Era una oportunidad única y tenía que aprovecharla. Conocí a una chica muy simpática que me estuvo contando que hace dos años entro en el desfile pero que no la habían vuelto a escoger. Poco a poco la sala se fue quedando vacía hasta quedarnos solo 5 chicas a cual más hermosa. La competencia era muy alta. Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando dijeron mi nombre. Me levante torpemente y suspire antes de entrar en la sala.

10 minutos después salía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El casting había ido muy bien y me había sentido cómoda en todo momento, me podría haber soltado un poco mas pero no podía quejarme. Hasta dentro de una semana no sabríamos si nos habían cogido asique hasta entonces me tomaría esta semana de vacaciones. Salí del edificio e inmediatamente llame a casa. Les conté que me había salido bien y me dirigí al Starbucks más cercano. Me senté en un sitio alejada pensado en todo lo que me había pasado los últimos meses. Vivir en Nueva York era un sueño y más aun cuando he podido conocer a personas maravillosas. He tenido la oportunidad de que grandes diseñadores del mundo me hayan querido en sus pasarelas como Oscar de la Renta y Carolina Herrera. Había participado en la Madrid Fashion Week y en la de Barcelona estando en casi todos los desfiles y por si fuera poco, había desfile en 5 de Milán y otros 5 de Paris. Por eso, no me podría creer que en tan poco tiempo hubiera hecho un casting para la firma más importante de ropa interior del mundo. Había hecho grandes amigos en este mundo y no había perdido la cabeza como habían muchas modelos al tener un poco de fama y regodearse con gente importante. Se lo quiero ser y por una tontería voy a perder mi sueño. Luego pienso en esas chicas que luchan día tras día por encontrar un pequeño hueco en el mundo de la moda y la mayoría no lo consiguen y luego pienso en mi que me ha caído todo del cielo y en las chicas que echan a perder su carrera. Que injusticia pero la vida no es justa y si tiene que ser así es por algo. Sin poder evitarlo pensé en esos ojos tan bonitos que me habían ayudado esta tarde, en su amabilidad, en su forma en la que miraba y en la electricidad que había sentido las dos veces que había puesto la mano en mi hombro. Iba muy elegante, parecía un gran empresario ni siquiera sabía como se llamaba. Sacudí la cabeza y deje de pensar en ese tema, de todas formas no le iba a volver a ver. Aunque algo dentro de mí se encendió.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar y mire la pantalla era mi representante, Riley Bears.

-Hola Riley. –sonreí sin poder evitarlo, se había convertido en un gran amigo.

-¡Bella! Por fin te localizo. Estoy de los nervios. Dime, ¿Cómo ha ido? Seguro que te cogen eres maravillosa. –dijo a toda velocidad.

-Ya decía yo que habías tardado en llamarme. Ha ido genial. Creo que les he gustado y tengo una oportunidad no te lo puedo asegurar pero ha ido bien que es lo importante. ¿Cuándo vuelves de Los Ángeles? –intente cambiar de tema porque sabía que si no, no iba a parar de hablar del tema.

-¡Genial, reina! Cuanto me alegro. El sábado estoy allí y salimos a celebrarlo. Tengo que colgar, amor. Te llamo mas tarde. TE AMOOOO! –dijo y colgó sin darme tiempo a despedirme. Me termine el café y salí de nuevo al frio de Nueva York. Pase de nuevo por en frente del edificio de VS y me pareció ver que el BMW seguía aparcado. Qué raro…

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo!<p>

¿Os gusto el primer capítulo? Sé que ha sido demasiado corto y que aun tengo que mejorar pero darme una pequeña oportunidad. Me gustaría ver algún REVIEWS contándome que os a parecido la historia. Es muy importante para mi, please…

Hasta pronto,

QueenBellaCullen


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola amores!

Estaba deseando actualizar pero he dejado al menos que pasen 24 horas antes de volver a subir un nuevo capítulo. Gracias a esas 159 personas que han leído mi historia, a los 8 favoritos y 6 followers que se han unido y a esas 4 personas maravillosas que me han hecho muy feliz dejando un reviews. He decidido que os contestare a todas las personas que me dejen un reviews para agradecerles personalmente que sigan la historia. He pensado en hacer un POV Edward pero por ahora no es seguro. No quiero entreteneros mas, nos leemos abajo.

QUEEN BELLA CULLEN xx

**_Disclaimer: _**La historia me pertenece solo los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong><span>EL ÁNGEL DE EDWARD<span>**

Capítulo 2.

Los rayos del nuevo día entraban por la ventana. Mire el despertados y vi que eran las 9 de la mañana, el día de ayer había sido agotador asique nada más llegar a casa me fui a la cama. Me estire un poco más en la cama y me dirigí a la cocina donde me esperaba mi fiel compañero, Romeo. El nombre puede sonar algo cursi pero justo me estaba volviendo a leer por vigésima vez, Romeo y Julieta asique no pude resistirme en ponerle Romeo. Era el nombre indicado para ese precioso bichon maltes toy del que me había enamorado nada más verlo. Apenas llevaba unos meses conmigo pero a falta de no tener a mi familia cerca y echarla cada vez mas de menos, el se había convertido en mi única compañía. El ya me estaba esperando moviendo su rabito y con un pequeño ladrido no puedo evitarlo y le cogí para comérmelo a besos. Le puse su comida y desayune con él en la cocina mientras veíamos las noticias que daban en la tele. Cuando termine, recogí todo y fui de nuevo a mi habitación, hice la cama y me puse un chándal, hacia un buen día para salir a correr a pesar del fresquito que aun hacia, se notaba que el verano esta a la vuelta de la esquina. Odiaba el frio, la lluvia, la nieve y todo lo que ello conlleva. Donde estuviera el calor que se quitara todo lo demás. Antes de salir hice unos ejercicios de calentamiento en casa y puse la correa Romeo. Baje las escaleras y salí al exterior del edificio y los rayos del iluminaron mi cara. Sonríe, era una sensación maravillosa. Me puse los cascos y comencé a correr. Mientras corría me fijaba en todo lo que había alrededor, donde me encontraba ahora. Nueva York era un sueño hecho realidad, eso no lo podía negar pero me lo había imaginado muy distinto. A pesar de que en mi carrera conozcas a mucha gente había mucha soledad y más aun si te vas fuera de tu país. Si es en tu país tiene a tu gente cerca, aquí no. Mire inconscientemente a Romeo que me seguía con la lengua fuera. Le adoraba. Mire el reloj y vi que llevaba 40 minutos corriendo. WOAH! No me había dado ni cuenta. Pare y justo en ese momento mi móvil comenzó a sonar. No me moleste en mirar la pantalla, sabia quien era.

-Hola. –dije sentándome en un banco y soltando a Romeo para que jugara con los demás perros.

-Hello, Darling*! Soy yo. Siento avisarte con poca antelación pero justo me lo acaban de confirmar. –dijo Riley tan deprisa como siempre.

-¿Qué ocurre? –dije enarcando una ceja.

-La revista ELLE quiere hacerte una sesión de fotos y una entrevista en una hora. Es la española. Sé que me has dicho que te querías tomar esta semana de vacaciones pero es una oportunidad única y además no te tienes que desplazar. La he concertado para dentro de una hora. ¿Serás puntual? –explico.

-Sí, amor. ¿Dónde tengo que ir? –dije acercándome a Romeo y ponerla la correa.

-Me han dicho que irán a buscarte al apartamento. Recuerda, van a ser puntuales. Chao, mi amor. Cuando termines me escribes un whatsapp. –se despidió.

-Okey. Te quiero. -colgué. Comencé a andar a paso ligero y Romeo iba demasiado atrás. Seguí andando pero mirando a Romeo. De repente, me choque con un cuerpo musculado. Me cogió de la cintura para no caerme por el impacto. Joder. Me gire de nuevo.

-Joder. Lo siento. –me fije por primera vez en el rostro del chico y me encontré de nuevo con esos ojos verdes. No me lo puedo creer.

-Primero te veo en el suelo tirada y ahora te chocas contra mis brazos. Voy a empezar a pensar que eres demasiado propensa a las situaciones incomodas o que tienes un radar para encontrarte conmigo. –dijo sin soltar sus brazos de mi cintura aun. No sabía que decir. Solo me pasa esto a mí. No me malinterpretéis, es guapísimo pero es demasiado raro. Me encuentro con un chico que hace menos de 24 horas me ayudo a sacar mi tacón de una alcantarilla, es incomodo.

-Yo… lo siento. Romeo iba demasiado atrás y me gire para ver si le pasaba algo. –explique. El seguía con sus manos en la cintura. Romeo estaba a mi lado observándonos. – Además de que tengo prisa. Eso tampoco te va a sonar nuevo. –me removí un poco y el inmediatamente el me soltó. Me fije que esta con un simple chándal de color gris. Esta sexy, muy sexy.

-Bueno, como yo soy todo un caballero me ofrezco para llevarte a casa. Si me lo permites… -dijo y Romeo ladro. Sonreí inconscientemente.

-Y yo como una buena dama no vas a recibir un feo por mi parte. Por lo que acepto tu oferta. –dije y cogía en brazos a mi príncipe. Fue a acariciar la cabeza de Romeo pero este le gruño. Era muy defensor y estaba celoso, no le estaba prestando mucha atención desde que me había chocado con este hombre.

-Tengo el coche en esa esquina. Vamos. –me adelanto un poco y no pude evitar mirarle el culo bueno culo se le queda corto, más bien culazo. Que hombre. Parecía una adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas. Intente seguirle el paso pero el tenia las piernas más largas que yo y además su paso ligero para mí era ir prácticamente corriendo. Para de golpe indignada.

-Oye, tú. ¿Quieres esperarme o qué? Esto no es una competición. –dije dejándome a Romeo en suelo y cruzando los brazos. Lo sé, parecía una niña de 5 años pero por alguna extraña razón no había podido evitar hacerlo. –Un caballero de verdad espero a la dama. No va medio metro delante de ella. –comencé a andar acercándome a él.

-Has dicho que tenías prisa. Solo e aligerado un poco el paso. –explico y comenzamos los dos a andar al mismo paso. Estaba haciendo esfuerzos por no reírse, se le notaba en la comisura de los labios. Llegamos a un Volvo de color plateado y me abrió la puerta del coche. Sonreí. Me senté y el justo antes de cerrar la puerta dijo.

-Por cierto, no me llamo tu. Me llamo Edward Cullen. –y con eso cerró la puerta y me dejo pensado hasta que él se metió en el asiento de al lado. Donde había escuchado ese apellido… Me sonaba un montón. -¿Dónde vives? –encendió el coche y me miro.

-En Madison Avenue. – dije automáticamente. Asintió y puso un música leve. Mire el reloj tenía 40 minutos para llegar y ducharme. En pocos minutos estaría en casa.

-¿Cómo te fue el casting? –dijo sin mirarme.

-Bien. Bastante bien. Creo que les guste. –dije fijándome en sus rasgos perfectos.

-Me alegro. –sonrió. –Puedo preguntar porque tienes tanta prisa. – dijo mirándome un segundo.

-En 40 minutos tengo una sesión de fotos y una entrevista para la revista ELLE. Me quería tomar esta semana de vacaciones pero visto lo visto es imposible. Tengo que ducharme, estoy hecha un asco. –dije mirándome la ropa. Romeo se acomodo más en mis piernas.

-Yo te veo preciosa… -me miro por un segundo y un sentimiento afloro en el pecho de los dos. Me sonroje. –Ya hemos llegado. Gracias por permitirme traerte. Es agradable tu compañía. –dijo apagando el coche y saliendo para abrirme la puerta. Mire por un momento la puerta de mi edificio y me encantaría invitarlo a subir pero el deber me llamaba.

-Muchas gracias una vez más. –salí del coche aceptando su mano. Una corriente eléctrica nos invadió.

-Un placer. Espero volver a verte pronto. –se acerco poco a poco.

-Sí, estaría genial. Ya sabes donde vivo. –me quede completamente quieta mirándole a los ojos. Quería que lo hiciera. Quería que me besara y perderme en ese beso. Pero era complicado. No le conocía de nada. No sabía quién era. Se acerco y puso sus labios cerca de la comisura de mis labios. Se alejo poco a poco y le sonreí. Me separe y fui avanzando hacia la puerta. No había nada que decir. Abrí la puerta y me gire por última vez para mirarle a los ojos.

Subí corriendo la escalera con Romeo ladrando por haber llegado a casa. Le quite la correa y se fue a su cama. Estaba agotado. Rápidamente me metí en la ducha y procure no pensar en lo que había pasado, en sus manos en mi cintura, en la corriendo que sentimos con el beso en la mejilla, en definitiva, en él. Salí de la ducha y quite el vaho del espejo con la mano. Me observe, tenía la cara relajada y un brillo especial en los ojos. Solo le había visto dos veces. No podía tener un sentimiento por él. Es imposible. Fui a mi habitación y cogí una ropa sencilla interior, unos jeans, un jersey negro y unos botines negros de tacón. Volví al baño y me hice una coleta, me eche crema hidratante y me lave los dientes. Mire mi reloj, quedaban solo 5 minutos. Me prepare el bolso y me despedí de Romeo. Cuando baje el coche ya me estaba esperando. Una chica pelirroja vino a mi encuentro. Me dijo que se llamaba Victoria. La seguí al coche y me monte en el. Me llevaron a un estudio donde me presento al fotógrafo y a todo el equipo. Durante más de 1 hora estuve haciendo posturas y más posturas, con diferentes estilismos y diferentes maquillajes. Lo disfrutaba y me lo pase genial. Además de que me habían regalado toda la ropa de la sesión. Me puse de nuevo mi ropa y me senté en un cómoda sofá blanco donde seria la entrevista. Victoria apareció por la puerta y se acerco para darme dos besos. En todo momento tuve una sonrisa en la cara.

-Primero de todo, gracias por aceptar la entrevista tan apresuradamente. Si en algún momento te sientes incomoda házmelo saber. ¿Te importa que te grabemos? –dijo profesionalmente.

-Es un placer. Claro que no. Adelante. –me puse cómoda.

-Gracias. **Esta Invierno-Otoño 2014 parece ser tu mejor momento ¿cómo lo estás viviendo? –pregunto.**

**-**Estoy muy emocionada y contenta, ¡espero que todo siga así! Aún no termino de creérmelo, aun me siento como en una nube. –conteste sinceramente.

**-Ahora mismo estás viviendo en Nueva York ¿hay que estar aqui si se quiere ser algo en del mundo de la moda?**

**-**No tiene por qué ser Nueva York en concreto, pero si quieres llegar a algo en el mundo de la moda hay que viajar mucho, ya sea a Europa como Paris y Milán o Nueva York, creo que en estas 3 ciudades es donde se crean las modelos, según el look que tengas te mandarán a un sitio o a otro. Yo me encuentro aquí porque es donde más trabajo tengo y donde siempre he querido vivir.

-**¿Cómo es un día normal en la vida de Bella Swan?**

**-**¡Muy ajetreado! Me levanto muy pronto todos los días porque aquí no tienen persianas en los apartamentos, así que no te queda otra que despertarte con la luz del sol. Por las mañanas algunos días voy al gimnasio o salgo a correr por Central Park, y por la tarde si tengo castings los hago y si en cambio tengo tiempo libre, me voy de compras, al cine o a tomar algo con mis amigos y luego ya por la noche leo, estoy en el ordenador, estudio un poco de inglés o disfruto de la compañía de mi perro. En esta profesión cada día es distinto y no sabe que te depara.

**-Todo esto con sólo 19 años ¿tienes un poco de vértigo o la clave es tener los pies en la tierra?**

-La verdad que no tengo nada de miedo, lo que tenga que pasar pasará, ya sea para bien o para mal, y además tengo los pies en la tierra, tengo las cosas muy muy claras, y en el caso de que no los tuviera mi familia ya se encargaría de hacer que los tuviera, me apoyan muchísimo.

**-Acabas de protagonizar la nueva colección de Oscar de la Renta, la campaña de Intimissimi y por supuesto, la campaña de Carolina Herrera. ¿Con cuál te has sentido más a gusto? ¿E identificada con su estilo?**

**-**Son estilos muy diferentes las 3 marcas, pero me decanto por la elegancia de Oscar de la Renta y la ropa más sexy de Intimissimi, ¡tengo prendas de las tres marcas! En todo momento me las tres me han tratado maravillosamente bien. Han sido muy cercanos y se lo agradezco enormemente.

-**¿Cómo fue el proceso hasta llegar a ser la nueva imagen de Chanel para su nueva colección****?**

-Bueno, por lo que me contaron mis bookers, le gusté en las fotos del desfile de Chanel de la fashion week y a parte porque él hizo la portada de un número de V magazine España y vio mis fotos para esa revista y supongo que por eso se interesó en mí.

**-También desfilaste para Lacoste el pasado otoño. ¿Qué tal fue la experiencia? ¿Repetirás en un futuro?**

-Fue el desfile más bonito que he hecho en mi vida, fue realmente increíble, no tengo palabras para describirlo, la orquesta de música tocando en directo, el lugar, los outfits, la organización, el maquillaje, el pelo… ¡era simplemente perfecto! Espero por supuesto poder repetir esa experiencia.

**-¿Cuáles son las órdenes, consejos y recomendaciones que una modelo que ha trabajado con Karl Lagerfeld en una campaña y un desfile puede haber recibido?**

-A mí siempre me dicen que sea yo misma, me considero natural y humilde, y así es como me comporto en los desfiles y en las sesiones, además trabajar con Karl Lagarfeld es fantástico, es una persona muy humilde, atento y dulce, hizo la sesión muy fácil y trabaja muy rápido.

**-Llegas a Cibeles y eres galardonada como la mejor modelo de la 59 edición. ¿Qué supone ganar dicho premio?**

-Me gustó mucho que me dieran ese premio, me dio ilusión que reconocieran todo mi trabajo y esfuerzo a nivel nacional, ya que en España no se me conocía, en resumen muy muy contenta!

**-¿Cuáles son tus proyectos futuros? ¿En qué desfiles, campañas y acontecimientos de moda te podremos ver? Se rumorea tu nombre para participar en la Victoria's Secret Fashion Show, ¿Qué nos puedes contar de eso?**

-Bueno eso el tiempo lo dirá, en época de fashion week haré castings para conseguir desfiles, y de las campañas y editoriales ya se encargan mis bookers de intentar conseguirme todos los mejores trabajos que puedan. Lo único que sé es que me tengo que quedar aquí en Nueva York, ¡pero de los trabajos que tengo me informan el día de antes! En cuanto a lo de Victoria's Secret no tengo nada que decir. A mí no me han dicho nada por lo que no puedo confirmar nada.

**-¿Cuál es tu estilo de vestir favorito para el día a día, para un acto importante y para una fiesta?**

-Para el día a día la comodidad es la clave, vaqueros, vestiditos sueltos, camisetas de manga corta y tirantes básicas, colores oscuros, botas, chaquetas de cuero, etc. Para un acto importante tengo vestidos más elegantes o pantalones de lino y seda con unos buenos tacones y bolso! Para una fiesta con mis amigos vestidos cortos y shorts y si me apetece taconazo.

**-¿Has tenido alguna modelo favorita en quien te hayas inspirado?**

- **Admiro a las que pertenecen a los años de Eugenia Silva**. Son un ejemplo para mí y además me encanta la moda de aquella época. Creo que todas ellas tienen una carrera muy larga y han pasado tantas cosas que podría aprender tantísimo de ellas…

**-Y por último, ¿estás enamorada? ¿Alguien que te haya robado el corazón?**

-No estoy enamorada y no lo estoy buscando pero no reniego de ello. Si tiene que llegar alguien llegara…

**-Muchas gracias por esta preciosa entrevista te deseo lo mejor en tu carrera profesional y personal.**

-Gracias a vosotros por contar conmigo. Te deseo lo mejor también. Un beso fuerte. –dije y apagaron la cámara. Sonreí satisfecha, había sido una entrevista preciosa. Aunque la última pregunta la había dicho sin pensar pero si como bien había dicho si alguien tenía que llegar, que llegara…

* * *

><p>¡Hola de nuevo!<p>

¿Qué os ha parecido este nuevo capítulo? Espero de corazón que os haya gustado de verdad. Por favor, no olvidaros de dejarme un REVIEWS me hace muy feliz y hacen que actualice antes la historia. Es importante para mí…

_**DBELLA:**_ Gracias por dejar tu primer comentario! Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado la historia. Aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo, espero que te guste. Besos y muchas gracias!

**_NIMIA FORCTIS: _**Muchas gracias por dejar tu mensaje y por parar a leerte mi historia. Gracias de corazón. Besos fuertes!

**_INGRID:_** Hola Ingrid! Qué bonito nombre! Gracias por dejar tu comentario y leer mi historia. Si, al principio dude demasiado en que Bella no fuera de Forks pero me quería salir un poco de lo habitual. Aun así, prometo que Forks estará en la historia y nos dará momentos muy bonitos. Besos!

**_LEESLIE:_** Me alegro de que te haya picado la historia. Espero que este nuevo capi te haya picado un poco más. Gracias por todo! BESOS!

QueenBellaCullen


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola amores!

¿Cómo va vuestro día? Yo vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo! Gracias a esas 424 personas nuevas que se han detenido a leer o al menos entrar a ver mi historia. A las 7 personas nuevas que han dado favorito y a las 6 nuevas personas que se han unido como followers y en especial, a esos 4 nuevos REVIEWS que te han feliz me han hecho. Este nuevo capítulo va a ser un poco más especial en la historia de Bella y Edward y lo más importante aparecerán nuevos personajes. Sin entreteneros más, aquí os dejo el nuevo capi. Que lo disfrutéis.

QUEEN BELLA CULLEN xx

**_Disclaimer: _**La historia me pertenece solo los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong><span>EL ÁNGEL DE EDWARD<span>**

Capítulo 3.

Salí del edificio donde habíamos hecho la sesión de fotos. Me habían ofrecido llevarme a casa pero me apetecía dar un paseo. No paraba de ver a parejas enamoradas, dándose besos, compartiendo confidencias, paseando de la mano. Creo que mi cabeza me está jugando una mala pasada. En cada imagen que veía de esas parejas enamoradas mi cabeza se imaginaba a Edward y a mí haciendo todas esas cosas. No es que no estuviera abierta al amor sino que no me lo había planteado porque estaba centrada en mi carrera. Mis amigas de Madrid me decían que iba a conocer un montón de chicos guapos con lo que podría tener un rollo pero no había sido así, es decir, había conocido muchos chicos guapos pero ninguno me había llamado la atención y nuestra relación siempre había sido profesional. Seguí caminando y no sé en qué momento fue pero estaba parada en frente de donde había conocido a Edward. Mire al suelo y me fije en la traicionera alcantarilla, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no se me hubiera enganchado el tacón? ¿Me hubiera chocado con el al día siguiente de todas formas? ¿Qué significan esas miradas? ¿y las corrientes eléctricas que sentíamos cuando nos rozábamos? Tenía tantas preguntas en mi cabeza sin respuesta. Mire al frente y me fije en el letrero de la empresa Cullen Platt Enterprise, ese apellido me seguía sonando demasiado… Sin pensarlo comencé a subir las escaleras del edificio y me encontré con un chico con sonrisa amable. Tenía una chapa en la que ponía Eric. Sonreí y me acerque a la recepción.

-Buenas tardes, señorita, ¿en que pueda ayudarla? –dijo amablemente.

-Buenas tardes. ¿Me podría decir cuál es la planta en la se encuentra el señor Cullen? –dije moviendo nerviosamente las manos.

-El señor Cullen está de vacaciones y hasta dentro de dos semanas no llegara. ¿Quiere dejarle algún recado? –dijo. Alce una ceja. ¿De vacaciones? Pero si hace menos de tres horas había estado con él. Antes de poder contestar el chico siguió hablando. –Aunque si es urgente su hijo se encuentra en el edificio.

-¿Edward Cullen? –dude.

-El mismo. –sonrió.

-Perfecto. ¿Cuál es la planta? –dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-La acompaño, señorita. Tengo encontrar unos papeles a su secretaria. –salió del mostrador y le seguí al ascensor. Las puertas se abrieron y me permitió pasar primero. Entro después y pulso el numero 9. No dijimos nada durante el trayecto hasta que las puertas de la planta 7 se cerraron. –Tanya es algo irritante. Vas a tener que ser muy convincente para que te deje ver a Edward. No tienes pinta de tener cita. –me explico.

-Gracias por avisar. Pero siempre me puedes ayudar a distraerla un poco… -sonreí de forma cómplice. No dijo nada más y me guiño un ojo. Las puertas de la novena planta se abrieron y Eric salió primero. –Buenas tardes, Tanya. Vengo a entregarte unas cosas que ha mandado Carlisle. Ha pedido expresamente que informes a Bree y Edward. Además de que en una hora Sam tiene una reunión y me ha dicho que te diga que si puedes bajar a organizarla porque hoy Senna no ha venido. –explico. Tanya asintió y por primera vez poso sus ojos en mí. Me miro de arriba abajo.

-Buenas, ¿y tú eres? –me hablo como escupiendo.

-Me gustaría ver a Edward. Sé que no tengo cita pero creo que aceptara verme. –sonreí de forma falsa.

-Lo siento. Edward está ocupado y sin cita no puedes tener una reunión con él. Lo lamento. Tendrás que venir otro día. –dijo y presto atención a Eric de nuevo. –Gracias Eric, en cuanto pueda subiré a darle los papeles a Bree y ayudare a Sam con la reunión. –cogió los papeles que tenía en la mano y los dejo en la mesa de su escritorio. Me volvió a mirar. –Usted, debería macharse. –se cruzo de brazos.

-Lo lamento yo pero pienso moverme de aquí hasta que Edward me reciba. Además de que cuando se entere de que me tiene aquí esperando se enfadara. –la cara de la chica se descompuso. Mire la puerta donde supuse que era el despacho de Edward y al segundo mire la cara de Tanya. Estaba roja de rabia. Eric interfirió.

-Tanya, debe de ser algo importante sino no hubiera venido sin cita. ¿Verdad, señorita? –asenti. –Perfecto. Vamos a llevar esto a Bree y vas a dejarla pasar.

-No, no puedo hacer eso. Mi trabajo es… -Eric la corto.

-Tu trabajo es ser la secretaria de Edward no pintarte las uñas en tus horas de trabajo. –Tanya abrió desmesuradamente la boca. Eric cogió los papeles de la mesa y con el cogió el brazo de Tanya y se metieron en el ascensor. Tanya me miraba con rabia. Se cerró la puerta y me quede sola. Mire la puerta del despacho de Edward y fui avanzando hasta ella. Antes de tocar me quede pensando en que hacia aquí, no había motivo solo estaba aquí y ya está. Di unos golpes suaves en la puerta. Edward grito a través de la puerta.

-Tanya! Te he dicho que no me molestes. –gire el pomo y abrí la puerta poco a poco. Su cara cuando me vio se ilumino pero tenía desconcierto en los ojos. –Bella… -dijo susurrando mi nombre con dulzura. Sonreí de forma tímida.

-Hola… Siento haber venido a tu trabajo pero estaba dando un paseo y de repente me encontré en frente del edificio. Siento molestar –explique. Edward se levanto del escritorio lentamente y se acerco hasta quedar frente a mí.

-No molestas. Es muy agradable tu visita. –se acerco un poco más a mí. Sonreí inconscientemente mirando sus hermosos ojos. No había palabras, solo miradas. Vi algo en sus ojos, algo que me recordaba a los míos. Sentía que él se hacia las mismas preguntas que yo y que tampoco tenia respuesta pero hay veces que en la vida aparecen personas que hacen que tu vida de un giro de 360º sin apenas darte cuenta y que al final, son las personas que integran tu vida. No lo dude. Quería a Edward en mi vida, da igual cuanto dure o que dure toda la vida, que lleguemos algo mas o solo seamos amigos pero hay girado mi vida en menos de dos días y eso era un señal, una señal que no iba a ignorar. Me perdí en sus ojos. No sé si los dos habíamos pensado lo mismo pero acortamos la distancia entre los dos y sus labios se posaron en los míos. Sentí de nuevo esa corriente. El beso fue lento, sin prisa. Su lengua bordeo mis labios e introdujo su lengua en mi boca, le devolví el beso. Besaba demasiado bien. Al poco rato, nos separamos lentamente. Los dos teníamos una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

-Desde el momento que te vi había querido hacer eso. –dijo bajo y agarrándome por la cintura. –Hueles tan bien… -dijo metiendo la nariz en mi pelo. Sonreí en su hombro. Esto era una completa locura. No tenía sentido pero me daba igual. No tenía palabras. -¿Quieres que vayamos a comer juntos? –dijo alejándose un poco para mirarme de nuevo a los ojos.

-Sí, estaría genial. –dije sonriendo. Se alejo y cogió su abrigo. Me abrió la puerta del despacho y me dejo salir primero. Cerró la puerta y me cogió de la mano. Me volvió a mirar a los ojos como pidiéndome permiso. Le di un apretón. Nos acercamos al ascensor y en ese momento se abrió y salió Tanya. Nos miro a los dos y luego se fijo en nuestras manos cogidas. Su cara se puso roja de rabia. Se acerco intentando mostrar más sus pechos.

-¿Te vas ya, Edward? Creí que teníamos que revisar unos papeles. –dijo coquetamente.

-Si, Tanya. No voy a volver por la tarde. Sam te necesita y lo papeles pueden esperar a mañana. Hasta mañana. –Edward camino hacia al ascensor. Entramos y antes de cerrarse las puertas miro a Tanya y la dijo.

-Por cierto Tanya, Bella puede pasar a mi despacho cuando quiera sin cita previa. Espero que no la pongas ningún inconveniente. –y con eso las puertas del ascensor se cerraron. Llegamos a la recepción y Edward se despidió con es escueto adiós con algunas personas. Vi que Eric me estaba mirando y me despedí con la mano. Salimos fuera, seguía haciendo un buen dia aunque se había levantado un poco el aire. Caminamos unas cuantas calles sin decirnos nada, únicamente de la mano. Entramos en un pequeño restaurante y nos sentamos en un sitio alejado para que fuera más intimo.

-¿Qué tal entrevista? –dijo bebiendo del vino que habíamos pedido.

-Ha ido bien. Ha sido agradable y en español, lo que hace que me sienta más cómoda. No me malinterpretes pero es mi idioma y con el que me siento mas cómoda. –dije imitándole.

-Tienes un ingles muy bueno es casi perfecto. –comento.

-Al colegio que fui era bilingüe asique me obligaron a tener un nivel alto de ingles. Me ha sido de gran ayuda al final. ¿Y tu? ¿Sabes algo de español?

-No se me da mal del todo, me defiendo. –dijo en un perfecto español. Eso era un punto a favor.

-Tu empresa ¿a que se dedica? –dije.

-Estamos en varios sectores. Nuestra especialidad son los abogados. Tengo los mejores abogados de todo Nueva York. Aunque en mi departamento me dedico mas a la arquitectura. También tengo los mejores arquitectos de todo Nueva York. Tenemos varios proyectos aquí pero en especial, nuestros grandes proyectos están fuera. –explico. La comida fue amena. Hablamos de un montón de cosas. Mire el reloj. Eran las 7! Llevábamos más de 4 horas hablando. Era hora de irse a casa. Pedimos la cuenta y el insistió en pagar. Fuimos a su coche y me llevo en casa. Se bajo a abrirme la puerta y cuando salí y la cerró, nos volvimos a mirar. Me beso, un beso con más pasión.

-Ha sido un día maravilloso. –comento aun cerca de mí.

-Si… ¿quieres subir a mi casa? –dije tímidamente. Asintió y subimos las escaleras. La noche iba a ser larga.

* * *

><p>¡Hola de nuevo!<p>

¿Qué os ha parecido este nuevo capítulo? Espero de corazón que os haya gustado de verdad. Por favor, no olvidaros de dejarme un REVIEWS me hace muy feliz y hacen que actualice antes la historia. Es importante para mí… Mañana no podre subir el capitulo 4 pero prometo que el martes podréis disfrutar de él.

**_ANGELABARMTZ: _**Me alegro de que te gustara la historia! No pienso abandonarla. LO PROMETO! Besos!

**_SOLKELLY: _**Muchas gracias! Aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo. Besos!

**_LYD MACAN: _**Muchas gracias, amor! Espero que la historia te siga gustando. Besos!

QueenBellaCullen


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola amores!

Primero de todo pediros perdón! Sé que os dije que el martes tendríais nuevo capi y no fue así pero no tuve tiempo para respirar, ultimas compras navideñas. La historia de Bella y Edward ha avanzado un poco más. A algunas personas os chocara que haya sido el primer beso tan rápido pero era inevitable, tienen demasiada atracción cuando están juntos. Tanya va a dar más de un quebradero de cabeza pero nada de lo que nos tengamos que preocupar. Traigo una nueva noticia, estoy pensado en hacer una adaptación con Edward y Bella de uno de mis libros preferidos pero hasta que no tenga esta historia más avanzada no la voy a subir. Gracias a las nuevas personas que han leído la historia, los favoritos, los followers y en especial, los REVIEWS. Me hace inmensamente feliz. ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS! No os entretengo mas, aquí tenéis el nuevo capi.

QUEEN BELLA CULLEN xx

**_Disclaimer: _**La historia me pertenece solo los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong><span>EL ÁNGEL DE EDWARD<span>**

Capítulo 4.

Abrí la puerta y sentí el calor acogedor de mi casa. Romeo vino a saludarme digo a saludarme porque cuando vio a Edward solo le daba el culo. Edward avanzo un poco y observo el entorno. Me acerque.

-Ven, sígueme. Te la enseño. -dije y fui avanzando hasta mi habitación. El me siguió. Abrí la puerta. –Esta es mi habitación y justo en esa puerta está el baño personal. -dije y me acerque a la puerta del baño dejando que Edward pasara dentro. Edward no había dicho nada aun. Salí al pasillo y abrí otra puerta. –Este es el segundo baño aunque en realidad, lo utilizo como casa de Romeo asique si necesitas ir al baño tienes que utilizar el mío. -Pase por el salón y le enseñe la pequeña cocina y volví al salón. –Bueno, pues esta es mi casa. ¿Te gusta? –le mire a los ojos.

-Es una casa preciosa, muy acogedora. –me dijo acercándose. Romeo salto de su cama y gruño bajo mis pies para que Edward no se acercara más. Sonreí. –Creo que no le caigo muy bien… -dijo Edward revolviendo su pelo.

-Es algo protector conmigo pero te prometo que no tiene peligro. Cuando coge confianza es muy cariñoso. –me acerque y le abrace. Le cogí de la mano y nos sentamos en el sofá. Encendí la tele pero ni la hicimos caso.

-Háblame un poco de tu familia. –pidió.

-Mi madre se llama Renée y mi padre Charlie. Tienen 51 años los dos. Mi padre es policía y mi madre lleva una pequeña peluquería en el centro de Madrid. También tengo un hermano pequeño que se llama Seth y tiene 12 años, le echo mucho de menos. Nos llamamos todos los días para que me cuente como le va en el colegio y en equipo de futbol. Es fiel seguidor del Real Madrid bueno en realidad toda la familia pero el que más. Por último, esta mi abuela Marie con 86 años y esta como una autentica rosa, incluso, podría decir que es la más juerguista y fiestera de todos. –termine.

-Hablas con un cariño y una admiración inmensa. ¿Les echas mucho de menos? –pregunto. Asentí.

-Por supuesto. Ellos son mi vida. Que ellos me apoyen en todo es lo que me hace seguir para delante, sin duda pero si no lo hubiesen aceptado yo no estaría aquí. Para mí, el respeto y apoyo de mi familia es primordial y si ellos no lo hubieran aceptado no podría haber seguido con esto, no podría seguir con esta carrera. Es una carrera que necesitas el apoyo constante de tu familia creo que si no lo tienes te puedes llegar a perder, son ellos los que me hacen tener los pies en el suelo y por supuesto, sin olvidarme de la humildad y educación que ellos me han dado. Cuando voy a Madrid, a mi barrio y veo a mi gente, soy yo misma, solo soy Bella no la persona que ha trabajado con grandes diseñadores. Cuando les propuse irme a vivir a Nueva York les choco un poco, apenas hace un año y medio era una completa desconocida pero no duraron inclusa sabiendo que me iban a ver muy poco. Pensé en esta semana hacer un viaje express pero Riley me dijo que lo mejor era que me quedara por si salía alguna sesión de fotos o si la confirmación de VS se adelantaba. ¿Y tú? Cuéntame de tu familia. –pregunte.

-Bueno, mi madre se llama Esme y mi padre Carlisle. Tienen 46 y 50 años, respectivamente. Mi padre es abogado y mi madre es pediatra, y ahora están de vacaciones en una isla perdida. Esta mi hermano mayor, Emmett. Tiene 30 y es como un gran oso, siempre está riendo y aun tiene los hoyuelos en la cara de cuando eres niño, siempre está gastando bromas lo que algunas veces le mete en líos pero aun así, no escarmienta y sigue igual. Es abogado y a pesar de la imagen infantil que te acabo de dar, es un gran profesional. Por último, esta mi hermana pequeña Alice. Tiene 20 y es un autentico duende, revoltosa y vidente. De verdad, creemos que tenemos una ligera idea de que es vidente porque cuando dice algo, se cumple. En cuanto a lo de duende, cuando la conozcas sabrás a lo que me refiero. Es estilista, diseñadora y organizadora de eventos, no para quieta. ¿Has oído hablar de la marca Ali Platt? –pregunto. Asentí. –Bueno, pues es de ella. Esta pensado en hacer una campaña pronto a lo mejor te puedo concertar una cita para el casting.- sonríe.

-Gracias. Estaría genial. Lo cierto, es que la mayoría de mis camisetas es de esa marca. Me encantaría conocerla. Cuéntame mas, por favor. –pedí.

-Crecí en Forks y estudie en Stanford, cuando termine la carrera vine a trabajar a Cullen Platt Enterprise y hasta entonces.

-¿Qué edad tienes? –pregunte.

-¿Cuántos me echas? –dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-mmm… 28? –dude. Puso cara de espanto.

-¿Tan viejo te parezco? –dijo fingiendo enfado.

-Bueno… eh, yo… los 28 son una buena edad. –dije temblorosa.

-Pues tengo 26, señorita. –y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas. No podía parar de reír, incluso me faltaba el aire a veces. Cuando paro, no paraba de jadear por el esfuerzo. Seguimos hablando de temas parecidos. El día iba tan tranquilo, es como si de un momento a otra la burbuja en la que estábamos fuera a explotar pero me daba igual, yo voy a seguir disfrutando del momento. Pedimos unas pizzas y nos sentamos en el suelo. La cena se baso entre confidencias, risas y bromas. Cuando terminamos, me apoye en el.

-Cuéntame como fue eso de ser modelo. –pidió.

-Fue pura casualidad o suerte, como lo quieres llamar. Llevaba todo el día en la peluquería de mi madre y me apetecía salir a dar una vuelta. En ciertos sitios de Madrid por los que me encanta perderme. Iba con una simple camiseta blanca, unos vaqueros y unas botas negras. Apenas llevaba maquillaje. Iba paseando por el palacio real y de la nada apareció un hombre que se puso a hablar conmigo sin parar, no sabía qué hacer porque soy muy desconfiada. Se presento como Riley Bears y como un cazatalentos, no para de hablar pero me caía bien. Al final, después de mucho insistir me convenció para que me hiciera unas fotos. No sé cuanto fotos me hizo pero estuvimos hablando dos horas, me dio su número de teléfono y yo le di el mío, y se fue. Me senté en un banco pensado en lo que me acaba de pasar. Siempre me han dicho que era muy guapa y que podría ser modelo pero jamás me lo había propuesto. No estaba segura de si de verdad quería o como se lo tomaría mis padres. Tras dos meses insistiendo volví a quedar con Riley, me llevo a un estudio y me hicieron un montón de fotos. No sé el tiempo que me tire haciendo las fotos, ni los cambios de vestuario solo sé que me lo pase genial, que lo disfrute como una niña pequeña. He hecho ya un montón de sesiones de fotos pero como la primera no ha habido ninguno asique en cuanto vuelva a España volveré a juntar a todo ese primer equipo para hacerme otra sesión. Ese día me fui a mi casa feliz y no podía quitar la sonrisa de mi cara. Mi familia me apoyaba en todo y más aun al verme así de feliz. A los dos días, Riley me llamo y me dijo que me había concertado un montón de citas y castings. Fue ahí cuando entre en Women's Secret y entre en la Madrid Fashion Week, desde entonces no he parado ni un momento. Me ha caído todo del cielo. He estado en todas las pasarelas más importantes del mundo, Nueva York, Paris, Milán… Por eso, cuando Victoria's Secret se puso en contacto conmigo, no me lo podía creer. Haber hecho el casting para mi es todo un logro asique si no me cogen me doy por satisfecha. –termine mi relato. El estaba maravillado.

-Has tenido mucha suerte y no dudo de que la vas a seguir teniendo. Eres preciosa pero lo eres más aun por dentro. –dijo y se acerco para besarme. El beso se nos hizo cada vez más urgente de tal manera que me puse encime de él mientras me acariciaba la espalda. Cuando nos separamos nuestras respiraciones estaban entrecortadas. No sé en qué momento me quede dormida pero cuando me desperté en mitad de la noche sentí el cuerpo de Edward en mi cama y seguí durmiendo.

Los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana me despertaron. Estaba sola en la cama. Tenía la ropa de ayer aun puesta y vi un trozo de papel lo desdoble y vi una caligrafía perfecta.

**_"¡Buenos días, bella durmiente! _**

**_¿Comemos juntos? El día de ayer fue perfecto._**

**_Si vienes a buscarme es que quieres seguir viéndome._**

**_Edward Cullen._**

**_P.D: Yo también tengo una sonrisa boba en la cara."_**

Sonreí como una tonta. Este chico no iba a dejar de sorprenderme. Mire el reloj y vi eran las 14:10. Joder, si que había dormido. Salí de un salto de la cama y me metí en la ducha. Cuando salí de la ducha, me seque rápidamente el pelo y me hice unas pequeñas ondas, me maquille y me vestí. Volví a mirar el reloj y vi que eran las 14:40. Ordene el baño y la habitación y salí a la cocina. Le puse la comida a Romeo y cogí las llaves del coche. Era demasiado tarde y no podía ir andando. En 10 minutos estaba en frente del edificio de Edward. Salí del coche y entre en el edificio. Eric me saludo con una gran sonrisa y se la devolví. Me monte en el ascensor y pulse la novena planta. Tendría que enfrentarme de nuevo a la estúpida secretaria de Edward pero estaba demasiado feliz para que me lo amargara. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y camine con paso fuerte hasta la mesa de Tanya. Levanto la vista por primera vez desde que había entrado, su cara al verme se desencajo.

-Buenas tardes, Tanya. Vengo a ver a Edward, ¿puedes avisarle de que estoy aquí? –dije amablemente.

-Lo siento, Señorita Swan pero el señor Cullen ahora mismo está en una reunión y no puede atenderla. Tendrá que esperar. –dijo de forma borde. Bruja.

-Perfecto. Le esperare en su despacho. –camine hacia la puerta del despacho de Edward y di un suave golpe y abrí. Ahí estaba Edward que sonrío abiertamente cuando se dio cuenta de que era yo. Estaba hablando con un chico enorme. Sonreí tímidamente. Tanya aparecía a mi lado.

-Lo siento, Edward pero no la pude detener. Es una maleducada. –dijo Tanya con su asquerosa voz nasal.

-Tanya, ya te dije que Bella podía pasar siempre que quisiera. Puedes irte. –Tanya se giro con la cara roja de rabia. –Por cierto una cosa más, nunca vuelvas en poner en duda la educación de una persona y menos la de Bella. ¿Lo has entendido? –Tanya se fue pegando un portazo. El chico enorme miraba la escena divertido. Me acerque a Edward. –Bella, este es Emmett. Mi hermano. –dijo.

* * *

><p>¡Hola de nuevo!<p>

¿Qué os ha parecido este nuevo capítulo? Espero de corazón que os haya gustado de verdad. Por favor, no olvidaros de dejarme un REVIEWS me hace muy feliz y hacen que actualice antes la historia. Es importante para mí… Mañana no podre subir el capitulo 5 pero prometo que el viernes podréis disfrutar de él. A las personas que me seguís y dais favorito me encantaría conoceros.

QueenBellaCullen


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola amores!

"Ya es viernes y como bien prometí, aquí tenéis el capitulo 5".Este era mi empiece pero desgraciadamente, no puso ser así porque me ordenador decidió romperse y hasta hoy el informático no ha podido venir. No me habéis dejado ningún REVIEWS, habéis sido bastante malos pero han subido los followers y los favoritos y lo ha compensado un poco. ¿Cómo ha ido vuestra nochebuena? Espero de corazón que haya sido maravillosa rodeada de la gente que amáis y que Papa Noel os haya traído muchas cosas. Mañana es Nochevieja, ¿Habéis comprado las uvas ya? Espero que todas tengáis el vestido perfecto para esta noche, aquí en el pueblo que vivo yo vamos en pareja al sitio de moda. Me parece una tradición preciosa porque yo siempre voy acompañada de mi mejor amigo a pesar de tener novio, me parece un buen momento para pasar un tiempo solos y hacer un balance del año anterior y ver cómo nos ira el nuevo. Bueno Bella va a conocer a Emmett y Edward muy pronto conocerá también a alguien importante para Bella. No os entretengo mas, aquí tenéis el nuevo capi.

QUEEN BELLA CULLEN xx

**_Disclaimer: _**La historia me pertenece solo los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong><span>EL ÁNGEL DE EDWARD<span>**

Capítulo 5.

Mire al chico enorme que se había levantado para saludarme. Extendí la mano pero él me tiro hacia sus brazos y me levanto del suelo apretujándome contra él. No podía respirar pero una sensación familiar hizo que lo soportara. Edward parece que conocía perfectamente los abrazos de Emmett porque le pidió que me bajara.

-Encantado de conocerte, Bella! –dijo con una gran sonrisa haciendo que mostrara los hoyuelos de los que Edward me había hablado.

-Lo mismo digo. Edward me ha hablado de ti. –dije educadamente.

-Todo mentira. Soy todo un angelito. Ya verás cuando le diga a Alice que he conocido a Bella Swan, se va a caer muerta. –rio. Edward que estaba a mi lado puso los ojos en blanco. Emmett me miro de arriba abajo mientras seguía riendo. –La verdad que estas buenísima. –miro a Edward. –Joder, como te las buscas. Ya me podrías buscar una así. –movió la cejas intentando parecer sexy. No pude evitar reír. Era un gran oso amoroso. Mi hermano Seth se volvería loco con él.

-Cállate, Emmett. Como si hubieras estado con pocas modelos… -Emmett hizo un puchero muy infantil. Yo seguía riéndome la escena era muy graciosa. Se acerco a Edward y le revolvió todo el pelo.

-Sí, tienes razón… pero nunca con una española. ¿Cómo son? –Emmett movió las cejas seductoramente. Os puede sonar raro pero la conversación no me incomodaba nada, es decir, soy modelo para bien o para mal estoy acostumbrada a esto comentarios. Edward echo una mirada envenenada a su hermano que hizo que se callara de forma automática. – El caso mi hermana Ali se volverá loca cuando sepa que te he conocido antes que ella.

-No soy nada del otro mundo… pero me encantaría conocerla. –sonreí.

-Tengo entendido que todo te esta cayendo del cielo. Alice tiene una línea de ropa, estoy segura de que te querrá en la campaña de este año. –dijo Emmett sin dejar de observarme. Iba a contestar pero Edward me interrumpió.

-Emmett, si ya me has dicho todo lo que querías decirme, puedes irte. –se acerco al despacho y le entrego una tarjeta roja.

-Sí. Mañana te traigo el contrato de todos esos preciosos angelitos. -¿ángeles? ¿Qué ángeles? Todo esto era raro. Sacudí la cabeza y mire el reloj las 15:10. Fuimos hasta la puerta.

-Está bien. No más tarde de las 12, por favor. –se toco el puente de la nariz y cerro fuerte los ojos. Algo le preocupaba. Abrió los ojos y busco los míos. –Tendrás hambre, vamos a comer… -Edward me agarro de la cintura y abrió la puerta. Salimos al vestíbulo y Emmett se acerco a darme un sonoro beso en casa mejilla y a darme un fuerte abrazo.

-Ha sido un placer conocerte, Bellita. Espero volver a verte pronto. –sonrió formando sus hoyuelos.

-El placer ha sido mío. ¿Quieres acompañarnos a comer? –dije sin mirar a Edward.

-Gracias por la invitación pero os dejare solos para que hagáis vuestras cochinadas. –me puse roja como un tomate. –No te pongas roja, todos hacemos esas cosas además tengo una reunión. Otra vez será. –mire a Edward en busca de ayuda. Me cogió de la mano y me guio al ascensor. Justo cuando las puertas se iban a cerrar Emmett grito.

-¡TOMEN PRECAUCIONES! ¡NO QUIERO SOBRINOS AUN! –le mataba. Menos mal que estábamos solos en el ascensor. Busque los ojos de Edward…

-El es así, un caso perdido, no podemos hacer nada por él. –suspiro. Ni que fuera un drogadicto o un alcohólico, a pesar del rato que me acababa de hacer pasar me había caído estupendamente bien.

-Hasta que encuentre a la mujer adecuado. –susurre.

-Hasta que la encuentre… -las puertas se abrieron y salimos de la recepción. -¿Dónde quieres ir?

-Donde tú me lleves será genial.

-¿Qué te parece mi apartamento? Puedo cocinarte… -sonreí.

-Estaría genial. –me guio hasta el BMW negro en el que había montado la primera vez que nos conocimos. 15 minutos después el coche se paro y yo me encontré frente a uno de los edificios más lujosos de Nueva York. Me quede con la boca abierta.

-Cierra la boca, te entraran moscas. –la cerré automáticamente. Me ayudo a bajar de coche y me guio hasta la puerta de cristal. Nada más entrar un hombre se levanto automáticamente.

-Buenas tardes. –dijo profesionalmente.

-Buenas tardes, Josh. – se acerco al ascensor y pulso el último piso. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Edward me cogió de la mano de nuevo. Nos acercamos a la puerta y al abrir me quede boquiabierta. Esto era inmenso, entraba una luz y frente a mi había un enorme ventanal. Mientras Edward apagaba la alarma, fui avanzando hasta el salón. Tenía un pequeña chimenea de diseño, los suelos de madera y una alfombra roja preciosa, con sillones en un tono crema. Me acerque al ventanal para observar las vistas, eran escandalosamente preciosas. Los rascacielos, la vegetación a lo lejos de Central Park y el maravilloso cielo que parecía que lo podías tocar. Esto alucinante, si viviera aquí no pararía de observar por la ventana. Estaba maravillada, sentí como Edward me cogía dulcemente la mano. No tenia palabras, seguí a Edward que me llevo hasta la cocina. Era inmensa… amaba cocinar y este era un gran lugar para perderse. Salimos y volvimos a pasar por el salón hasta llevarme a un pasillo con 3 puertas, dos a los lados y una de frente. Primero abrió la de la derecha y me encontré con un baño inmenso, igual que el mío, vamos. No se molesto en cerrarla y fuimos a la que prácticamente estaba en frente. Y ahí estaban de nuevo esas maravillosas vista, era un estudio bastante clásico pero muy acogedor, todo era de madera y tenía una gran colección de libros. Me acerque y roce con los libros de forma delicada, como si esto fuera un sueño y me despertaría en cualquier momento. Salimos aun cogidos de la mano y me guio a la ultima puerta.

-La estancia más importante. –y me guiño un ojo antes de abrirla. Era… no tenia palabras. Era inmensa. Tenía una cama enorme con los cojines perfectamente colocados. Me acerque a otra puerta que había, imaginando encontrarme el baño pero no, era un armario tan grande como mi habitación, todo en perfecto orden. Los trajes, las camisas, las corbatas, los zapatos. Vamos el vestidor que toda mujer deseamos. Salí de allí y me guio al baño personal que era un poco más pequeño que el anterior pero mucho mas elaborado y elegante. Esta vez no había un gran ventanal si no una puerta enorme que llevaba a un balcón, la abrió y me quede sin palabras todo esto era realmente increíble. No quería ni imaginar cuanto podría haber costado este piso. Desde que había conocido a Edward, no me había plantado el dinero que podría tener pero después de esto, me lo podía imaginar. No soy una chica que busca un hombre con dinero pero si me planteaba lo que este hombre podría tener. Sabía que siendo modelo puedes llegar a tener mucho dinero, incluso si eres de las mejores podrías permitirte un piso así pero éramos demasiado y no creo que jamás lo gane. Me volví hacia Edward que me observaba apoyado en la puerta.

-Edward… esto es tan maravilloso, de verdad. No tengo palabras. Es increíble… -Edward mostro una amplia sonrisa y no pude evitar acercarme a él. –Gracias por traerme a tu casa.

-Es lo mínimo, además tú me enseñaste la tuya. –salimos del balcón y fuimos a la cocina. Me senté en uno de los taburetes que había. Edward abrió un vino que tenía pinta de ser carísimo y me acercó una copa. –Eres la primera chica que sube a mi apartamento. –le mire con una ceja levantada y entrecerré los ojos. No me lo creía. –No me mires así, es la verdad. Quiero decir mi madre y Alice han subido, bueno y la asistente pero ninguna chica mas. –era una afortunada entonces.

-Soy una privilegiada, entonces… -levante la copa y brinde.

-Desde luego que lo eres… Bueno, ¿Qué quieres para comer? –dijo abriendo la nevera.

-Sorpréndeme. –me levante y me fui al salón. Le daría su espacio para que cocinara. Todo esto era tan extraño… quien me iba a decir a mí que estaría en el piso de un hombre que acaba de conocer hace 3 días. Esto no tenía sentido alguno pero me daba igual. Me gustaba estar cerca de él, me gustaba la sensación que sentía cuando me cogía de la mano, me gustaban sus besos, la forma en la que me miraba. Me podía arriesgar, ¿no? Puede que esto fuera pasajero o puede que llegara a buen puerto. Era demasiado pronto para saberlo pero tenía ganas de intentarlo. Nunca me había enamorado, había estado con un chico durante unos años antes de que Riley me encontrara por Madrid pero la relación ya estaba más que rota. Ni él había estado enamorado de mi, ni yo el asique tampoco había mucho que contar. No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado pero Edward me llamo para comer. Sonreí mientras me acercaba a la cocina realmente me podría acostumbrar a esto. Cuando vi lo que Edward había hecho no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas. Me agarre la tripa de tanto reírme y al final, no pudo evitarlo y se unió a mis risas. Cuando nos calmamos un poco me volví a sentar en mismo taburete en el que me había sentado antes. Observe lo que tenía en frente: tortilla francesa, patatas fritas y filetes de lomo. Es una comida realmente deliciosa pero no me la esperaba para nada. Le mire con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

-La cocina no es lo tuyo, ¿verdad? –comencé a comer.

-En realidad, no. Es lo único que se me hacer. Sobrevivo a lo que me hace Lily, mi asistenta y los tappers de mi madre. –hizo una media sonrisa.

-Bueno si quieres intentare que consigas aprender a cocinar algo más. –pinche una patata e intente no mirarle a los ojos.

-Seria genial. Me salvarías de muchos apuros. ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy? –pregunto.

-No. Riley no me ha llamado asique no tengo ninguna obligación por ahora… -explique.

-Perfecto. Eres mía, entonces. –se atraganto cuando se dio cuenta de las palabras que había dicho. Oh, sí. Toda tuya, si lo deseas.

-Toda tuya. Puede que esta semana después de todo me deje respirar. Victoria's Secret me coja o no, no voy a tener tiempo ni para respirar. –bebí un poco del vino.

-¿Cuándo te dirán si te cogen? –pregunto.

-Dijeron una semana pero chicas de allí me dijeron que se suelen adelantar a veces unos días. Me gustaría que se adelantaran. –pinche la ultima patata. Estaba riquísimo. –Estaba buenísimo. Muchas gracias por esta magnífica comida.

-Gracias a ti por dignarme con tu presencia. –dijo en un perfecto español y yo sonreí como una boba.

-¿Has visitado España? –preguntó.

-Sí, pero siempre por trabajo nunca de vacaciones. Lo tengo pendiente aunque ya tengo una gran guía ¿no? –alzo una ceja.

-Por supuesto. A sus servicios. –e intente hacer una reverencia sentada. Nos levantamos y fuimos a sentarnos en el sofá. Demasiado juntos. Me estuvo hablando de todos los lugares que había conocido y era realmente magnifico. Yo solo había visitado España, Londres, Milán, Paris y Nueva York. No son pocos sitios pero comparado con lo que él había viajado si lo eran. No sé en qué momento de la conversación las tornas cambiaron pero de repente estábamos mirándonos como bobos, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y no habría nada más. No podíamos evitarlo, lo llevábamos deseando todo el día. Nos miramos a los ojos y Edward me pidió permiso con ellos. Le cogí del cuello y le atraje hacia mí para besarle. Edward besaba tan bien, de forma lenta y apasionada. El beso fue subiendo de nivel hasta tal punto de acabar a horcajadas encima de él. Cada vez hacia más calor y Edward había comenzado a darme besos y pequeños mordiscos por el cuello. O paraba ahora o no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

><p>¡Hola de nuevo!<p>

¿Qué os ha parecido este nuevo capítulo? Espero de corazón que os haya gustado de verdad. Por favor, no olvidaros de dejarme un REVIEWS me hace muy feliz y hacen que actualice antes la historia. Es importante para mí… A las personas que me seguís y dais favorito me encantaría conoceros. Ya tengo el primer capítulo de una nueva historia pero hasta que esta no esté un poco más avanzada, no la subiré.

QueenBellaCullen


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola amores!

¿Cómo va vuestro día? El mío es un día de locos! Es el primer capítulo del nuevo año. En este capítulo va a ver lemon, de ante mano pido que me disculpéis porque es mi primera vez. Gracias de nuevo a todos esos favoritos, followers y REVIEWS que me habéis dejado. Me hacen muy feliz!¡FELIZ 2015 A TODOS! Gracias por confiar en mí y darme un ratito de vuestro tiempo. Os lo agradezco mucho. Deseo que seáis muy felices, tengáis trabajo, salud y amor, y que todos los sueños que os propongáis se hagan realidad. No os entretengo mas, aquí tenéis un nuevo capi.

QUEEN BELLA CULLEN xx

**_Disclaimer: _**La historia me pertenece solo los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong><span>EL ÁNGEL DE EDWARD<span>**

Capítulo 6.

Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. No era la primera vez que lo hacía pero sentía que esta vez iba a ser diferente y no solo porque me fuera a acostar con el hombre más guapo, atractivo y sexy del mundo sino porque estaba sintiendo cosas que ni yo misma entendía. ¿Debería decirle que parara o no? No quiero que pare pero tampoco quiero que piense que soy una chica fácil, una fresca. Llegado a tal punto da igual todo, ¿no crees? Elimine esos pensamientos de mi mente y me centre en Edward, me estaba besando el cuello y yo le daba pequeños tirones a su cabello. Edward dejo un pequeño mordisco en mi hombro que hizo que gimiera. Mis manos fueros a su camisa. Estaba temblando, parecía una quinceañera. Intente controlar mis manos y al final conseguí que la camisa se abriera, se la quite con urgencia y Edward busco mi boca con urgencia. Nuestras lenguas ya no eran dulces ni disfrutaban con el beso sino que eran rudas en busca de más de deseo. Puso las manos en el dobladillo de mi camiseta y la fue subiendo lentamente hasta conseguir quitármela. Me miro antes de volver a devorar mi boca y con sus manos empezar a masajear mis pechos por encima del sujetador. Dios… esto sentía tan bien. Nuestros cuerpos ardían, nos necesitábamos y nos deseamos como si no hubiera nada más. Dejándonos llevar por el momento. Edward me miro a los ojos y me levante, rápidamente el me siguió y busco de nuevo mis labios con deseo. Nuestras manos viajaban por cada rincón del cuerpo del otro provocando pequeñas corrientes eléctricas. Nos fuimos moviendo sin separar nuestros labios hasta chocar con la pared del pasillo que lleva a la habitación. Jadeando fuimos chocándonos contra la pared como viendo quien tomaba el mando en cada momento. Una vez que llegamos a la habitación, Edward me empujo dulcemente encima de la cama poniéndose el encima de mí, besando mi boca primero y más tarde, bajando por mi cuello, mis pechos y mi ombligo hasta volver a subir hacia mi boca. Arquee mi espalda y aprovecho para quitarme el sujetador, oí el sonido del mismo al caer al suelo. Edward me atrajo hacia él y me beso dulcemente. Sus manos acariciaron mi espalda y fue bajando hasta llegar a borde del pantalón, trazo la línea y llego hasta la cremallera y fue bajándome el pantalón poco a poco, quitándome en el camino los zapatos. Fue acariciando y besando mis piernas hasta besar mis pechos y después agarrar mi labio inferior. Sentí su mano bajar y tocar mi sexo por encima de la única prenda que me quedaba. Volvió a prestar toda su atención en mis pechos hasta bajar al borde de mis bragas. Sentía el calor que desprendía su boca y no pude evitar soltar un gemido. Cuando Edward poso sus labios en mi sexo, me sentí morir. El fuego interior que tenía era demasiado intenso. Edward besaba, chupaba y lamia con adoración y destreza. Mis piernas temblaban sin control y mis manos se perdían en su cabello. Cuando creía que no podía más, Edward se deslizo hasta llegar a mis labios. Baje mis manos directamente a su cadera para desabrocharle su pantalón. El me ayudo a bajarlo con desesperación contenida y llevándose sus bóxers. Edward se detuvo para contemplar mis ojos en busca de permiso. Le vi extender su mano hasta la mesilla y sacar un condón, lo rasgo y se lo puso rápidamente. Su sexo rozo mi entrada y entro en el de golpe. Lo que sentí en ese momento no tenia palabras. Me llenaba y con cada embestida no podía parar de gemir. Las manos de Edward estaban por todos los lados y yo arañaba su espalda. Edward seguía besándome de forma autoritaria y yo sentía que mi clímax estaba cerca. Me apreté mas contra él y sentí que sus embestidas eran más rápidas y duras. Cuando mi orgasmo llego le abrí los brazos para recibirle. Grite y me libere como nunca antes lo había hecho y Edward lanzo un pequeño gruñido para besarme después y caer encima de mí. Puso su cabeza en mi pecho y acaricie su pelo con delicadeza. Nos miramos a los ojos sin decir nada, no había nada que decir. Teníamos que disfrutar del momento. Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana y hacían un ambiente mágico. Edward nos giro y fui yo la que puse la cabeza en su pecho.

-Eres preciosa… -me sonroje. Le mire a los ojos.

-Gracias. Tú no te quedas atrás. –me acerque a sus labios y el corto la distancia entre nosotros para darme un dulce beso. No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos disfrutando del momento pero un ruido en la puerta no despertó de golpe de la burbuja que habíamos creado. Me incorpore y Edward se levanto mientras se ponía únicamente sus bóxers y unos pantalones de chándal que tenía a mano. Fue a abrir la puerta y yo me levante para ponerme la ropa interior y la camisa de Edward, salí de la habitación pensado en que la persona que había llamado se hubiera ido pero me encontré con una mujer de pelo castaño y con cara corazón. Me quede clavada sin saber qué hacer. La mujer me miro de arriba abajo. Mire a Edward en busca de ayuda.

-Mama, ella es Bella. Bella, ella es mi madre, Esme. –la mujer se acerco y me dio un sonoro beso en cada mejilla. Me relaje un poco y sonreí.

-Un placer conocerte, Bella. –se alejo un poco. ¿Su madre? Estaba conociendo a la madre de Edward con una imagen de recién follada, descalza y una camisa. Que había hecho yo para merecer esto…

-El placer es mío, señora Cullen. –dije con una sonrisa torcida.

-Llámame Esme. Lo demás me hace sentir muy vieja. –sonrió de una forma maternal que me recordó a mi madre. Como la echaba de menos. Suspire con nostalgia.

-Claro… Yo… bueno… ahora vengo. –hecho una última mirada a Edward y corrí a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Me estaba quitando la camisa cuando la puerta se abrió y Edward entro en ella. Le mire y se acerco a darme un dulce beso. Sonreí y todo lo demás por un momento se me olvido.

-Lo siento… No tenía ni idea de que podría venir. – se alejo y cogió una camiseta azul oscuro. Me senté en la cama. Cuando se fijo en mi sonrió y se sentó a mi lado. –Eh, enana. No pasa nada. Vístete y ven a la cocina. –me beso en la frente y desapareció por la puerta. Me quite rápidamente la camisa y cogí mis pantalones y camiseta del suelo. Me lo puse rápidamente. Corrí al baño de Edward en busca de un peine. Me mire por un segundo en el espejo. Mi pelo estaba hecho un autentico desastre. Busque por todos los cajones hasta encontrar un pequeño peine y vi un cepillo de dientes nuevo sin estrenar. Me volví a mirar al espejo. Le compraría uno nuevo pero de verdad lo necesitaba. Me lave los dientes y me hice una cola de caballo rápidamente. Saldría descalza, al menos ya estaba presentable. Me acerque a la puerta y salí con valentía. Fui despacio hacia la cocina y nada más entrar se giraron para mirarme. Me senté en el taburete de siempre.

-Siento haberos molestado. Venía a traerle comida a Edward y a invitarle a comer mañana. –me regalo una sonrisa cálida. Me recordaba tanto a la de mi madre… No sabía que contestar así que Edward lo hizo por mí.

-Gracias por la comida. No sé qué haría sin ti. Y mañana iré a comer con vosotros. –se giro de lo que estaba haciendo y observo a su madre. – ¿Me vas a decir ahora porque estás aquí? Tendrías que estar de vacaciones con papa. Nos podrían haber avisado. –Esme suspiro.

-Todo fue muy precipitado… Recibí el lunes una llamada urgente del hospital, a Sophie no le está yendo bien con el tratamiento y ha empeorado bastante. Tengo que saber porque la medicación no ha ayudado nada sino que parece que lo empeorado. Pensábamos volver el sábado asique lo hemos adelantado solo unos días.

-Siento lo de Sophie… Es tan pequeña y lleva luchando tanto tiempo. No se merece todo esto. –me había perdido totalmente pero era muy bonito verles hablar juntos.

-La vida no es justa… Tengo la esperanza de que salga adelante. –Esme me miro de nuevo. –¿Vendrás mañana a comer con nosotros?

-Yo… no creo que sea una buena idea… -balbuce.

-Ira. Estaremos allí a las 2 en punto. –mire a Edward sorprendida. Todo esto era demasiado precipitado. Era atento, cariñoso y me hacía sentir toda una mujer pero también me hacía sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido y eso me asustaba demasiado. ¿Que teníamos Edward y yo? Nada. Le conocía de hace exactamente 3 días y solo me había acostado con el. No me arrepentía de haberlo hecho porque prefiero arrepentirme de haberlo echo de no haberlo hecho nunca pero no se qué pensaría el de todo esto. Parecía emocionado porque fuera a comer con su familia. Cuando levante la vista de la encimera Esme Y Edward me estaban observando.

-Perfecto. Carlisle se pondrá muy contento. Ahora voy a irme y os voy a dejar solos, a partir de ahora llamare para venir, querido. –Esme se levanto y se acerco para darle un abrazo a su hijo. M levante y se acerco para despedirse de mí.

-Te acompaño. –se ofreció Edward.

-Se donde está la puerta, hijo. Chao... –y desapareció por la puerta. Mire a Edward y tenia sus ojos puestos en mí.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Bella? –asentí. –No me mientas... te estás mordiendo el labio y lo sueles hacer cuando estas nerviosa o quieres decir algo. Suéltalo.

-¿Por qué quieres que vaya mañana a comer con tus padres? –pregunte.

-¿No quieres? Si no quieres venir, no pas…-le corte.

-No, claro que quiero. Pero no entiendo nada. Nos conocemos desde hace tampoco, ni siquiera somos nada…

-No, no somos nada, por ahora. Pero podemos ver que sale de esto, ¿no crees? Bella, no te voy a decir que estoy enamorado de ti porque no es así, apenas te conozco de hace unos días pero si me siento distinto cuando estoy contigo. Cuando estoy contigo no existe nada mas, el tiempo se detiene y eres solo tú. Cada vez que nuestros cuerpos se rozan o cada vez que nos besamos siento una corriente eléctrica, no sé si me entiendes… Todo esto es nuevo para mí pero estoy dispuesto a averiguar qué es esto o donde lleva esto. –me vi reflejada en los ojos sinceros de Edward. Podía intentarlo, es mas realmente quería hacerlo. Sonreí.

-Está bien… Estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme, a vivir esta locura, a sentir cosas nuevas y vivir primeras veces. Da igual cuanto dure esto, ya sea poco o mucho voy a disfrutar de esto y ver donde lleva. –me extendió la mano y se la acepte gustosa. Me acerco a su cuerpo y me abrazo con ternura para depositarme un beso en la frente. Sonreí en su hombro. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos abrazados pero el sonido de mi móvil hizo que nos separáramos. Fui al salón y cogí el móvil. No me lo podía creer… Volví a la cocina y descolgué.

-¡MI BELLA HERMOSA! Tengo dos noticias maravillosas que darte. –rodé los ojos y Edward rio divertido con los gritos que Riley pégame seguro le estaba escuchando.

-Si de maravillosas te refieres a que tengo que hacer algo hoy, me niego. –mi voz sonó rotunda y autoritaria.

-Pero Bella… esto es importante… -sabía que estaba haciendo pucheros.

-Riley sabes que hasta el domingo no quiero hacer nada. No he parado estos mese, solo necesito unos días de descanso. ¿Podría ser? –dije cansada.

-Y tú, ¿Podrías al menos escuchar de que se tratan? –no me dejo contestar y el continuo. –La primera noticia y la más importante es que mañana por la tarde cojo un vuelo a New York, querida. No sobre qué hora llegare pero te llamare nada mas aterrice. ¿A que es maravilloso? Podremos vernos antes de lo que pensábamos. –no pude evitar soltar unas risas. Estaba tan loco y le quería tanto.

-Es genial, amor pero tendrás que avisarme por si no estoy en casa... –se escucho un grito a través del teléfono.

-¡OMG! ¿Y porque no ibas a estar? ¿No decías que querías esta semana de vacaciones? –se quedo callado un momento. -¿Cómo es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Es guapo? ¿Le conozco? ¿En qué trabaja? ¿Te gusta?

-EH, EH, EH… Respira, amigo. No te contare nada hasta que te vea en persona asique amor, tendrás que esperar unas horas. ¿Cuál es la segunda noticia importante? -¿pero cómo podía saberlo? Era demasiado intuitivo.

-Eres mala, Bella… Te lo hare pagar cuando este allí pero que sepas que puedo soportarlo… no soy tan cotilla. –no se lo creía ni él. Reí. –Oh, si… La revista Vis-à-Vis le gustaría hacerte una pequeña entrevista mediante una conferencia. Esperan mi confirmación, no es mucho dinero pero una entrevista tampoco te va a hacer daño. Por fi… tampoco te cuesta tanto, solo es una pequeña entrevista, no te llevara más de media hora. Bella, Bellita… por favor, si que sí. Solo son 30 minutos luego podrás seguir disfrutando del chico misterioso. –Intento convencerme. Mire a Edward y suspire.

-No, Riley… no me apetece hoy. Lo siento… -intente que me comprendiera.

-Sí, Bella… si. Son las cinco y media, ¿Qué te parece a las seis y cuarto? Si, perfecto. Estate pendiente del Skype, te agregaran los de la revista. Chaoooo Bellita. ¡TE AMOOOOO! –colgó dejándome con la palabra en la boca y sin que pudiera decir que no. Le odiaba a veces… Odiaba cuando hacia eso. Sé que lo hace por mí pero tenía que entender que tengo que descansar. Llevo un año sin parar, sin tener vacaciones... Solo pedía una semana. ¿Tanto pedir era? Mire a Edward.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó.

-Tengo una entrevista en menos de 1 hora… Necesito ir a casa para conectarme al Skype. Riley ha concertado una entrevista online para una revista… Lo siento… No entiende que quiero descansar pero él considera que es importante. He de irme… -me abrace a él.

-¿Qué necesitas? ¿Un ordenador? Te puedo dejar el mío y hacer la entrevista aquí. Asi no hace falta que te vayas a casa. Si no quieres, te llevare.

-No se… no quiero incomodar… -titubee.

-No molestas para nada y lo sabes… No me molesta nada dejarte un ordenador.

-¿Seguro? La verdad que no me apetece irme…

-Claro que sí. –me cogió de la mano y me llevo a su estudio. Abrió un armario y saco un Mac Air. Me quede con la boca abierta. Me fije un poco mas y me vi que tenia al menos tres mas junto con algunos aparatos electrónicos mas. Me lo dio y lo cogí con sumo cuidado. Fuimos al salón y lo deje en la mesa.

-¿Quieres hacer la entrevista en el salón? –pregunto. Le mire un momento y me mordí el labio. –Dime…

-¿Podria hacerla en la cocina? Me encanta el ventanal y no se veria nada de la casa asi no te incomoda.

-No me incomoda pero por supuesto. –nos levantamos y fuimos a la cocina.

-Puedes ir encendiéndolo y mientras voy al baño a arreglarme un poco. –asintió y fui a por mi bolso. Fui al baño de la habitación, maquille sutilmente de nuevo y me cepille el pelo, esta vez dejándolo suelto. Mire el móvil quedaban 20 minutos. Me mire una última vez al espejo y volví a la cocina.

-¿Te gusta hacer entrevistas? –pregunto.

-Me suelo sentir cómoda. No soy una persona famosa asique solo se centra en mi carrera profesional. –me acerque al ordena y me conecte rápidamente al Skype. La revista ya me había agregado y estaba en línea. Si la empieza a hacer me la quitaría del medio antes. Edward sentado al lado mío se aparto un poco para no salir. La videoconferencia comenzó.

-Buenas tardes, Isabella. Espere un segundo. Ya viene Ernesto. –dijo un chico de unos 20 años. Asenti y sonreí al saber que seria Ernesto quien me haría la entrevista. Habia echo varias con el y me había sentido muy agusto. En ese momento apareció y le regale un gran sonrisa.

-Querida, Bella… ¡Cuánto tiempo sin saber de ti! Cada vez que te veo estas mas hermosa. –me sonroje. Era tan zalamero…

-Siempre es un gusto trabajar contigo, Ernesto…

-¡Comencemos! **¿Eres de las que ya seguía la moda antes de dedicarse a ello, o te has interesado a raíz de desfilar para los mejores?**

**-** Desde muy pequeña me ha llamado la atención esta industria pero me temo que, por supuesto, ha sido mi trabajo como modelo lo que ha hecho que vaya interesándome más, más y más…

- **¿Cómo surgió la oportunidad de tu primer trabajo profesional?**

**-** Por casualidad, como siempre. Poco después de aceptar trabajar con Riley ya tenía un montón de castings. Fue ahí cuando Women's Secret se fijo en mi.

-**La mayoría de horas en temporada de desfiles parecen transcurrir en pasillos que esconden salas de casting. ¿Cómo recuerdas esos ratos de tiempo muerto?**

**-** Recuerdo prácticamente todas las sensaciones que alguien pueda tener: nervios, ganas, ilusión…

- **¿Cuál ha sido para ti, el mejor momento de este mes?**

**-** Son muchos que vienen a resumir mi abril: cada vez que sonaba el teléfono para confirmar algunos de los desfiles más grandes.

**-Has desfilado para 27 diseñadores. ¿Qué colección, de todas ellas, te comprarías entera si pudieras?**

**-** Creo que Barbara Bui, me encantaron todos sus looks. Tonos metálicos, pantalones en cuero, camisetas anchas… Y por supuesto, la elegancia de Oscar de la Renta y Dior.

**-Desfilaste para Valentino en su peculiar bosque encantado de Alta Costura. ¿Qué recuerdos tienes de ese desfile junto a Maria Grazia Chiuri y Pier Paolo Piccioli?**

**-** Recuerdo que fue después de Elie Saab y me encantó. Toda la pasarela desprendía un encanto especial, la madera y el ambiente recordaban a un bosque…

**-Hoy la moda parece regirse por normas radicalmente distintas y la profesión de modelo está inevitablemente dentro de ese 'caos ordenado'. ¿Qué necesita una modelo hoy para triunfar?**

**-** Creo que una buena actitud y mucha perseverancia. Ser consciente de la enorme competitividad pero también de tus puntos fuertes. Tener los pies puestos en la tierra. Luchar por lo que sueñas y no perder la esperanza hasta conseguirlo.

-** Y en uno de los desfiles más esperados, el de Dolce & Gabbana en Milán, cerraste el desfile junto a Kendall Jenner. ¿Cómo valoras la polémica que ha generado su ascensión?**

**-** Creo que en la vida, cada uno tiene sus oportunidades y las debe aprovechar al máximo, es complicado y nadie está en sus zapatos para saberlo. Pero también sé que ahí fuera hay muchas mereciéndolo y trabajando por ello.

**-¿Para cuándo vas a volver a Madrid? ¿Lo echas de menos?**

-En cuanto pueda viajare para allá. Lo que más echo de menos es a mi familia. Madrid puede esperar aunque mataría por una buena tortilla de patata, una paella y un buen bocadillo de calamares.

**-En tu profesión te rodeas con muchos chicos, ¿hay alguno especial?**

-Estoy abierta al amor. Es lo único que puedo decirte.

**-Se rumorea por las redacciones de las revistas que este año aparecerás en la Victoria's Secret fashion show. ¿Qué nos puedes contar de eso? ¿Es cierto?**

-Trabajar para Victoria's Secret seria todo un orgullo pero por ahora no tengo constancia de ello. Ojala sea verdad. En cuanto lo sepa, lo comunicare por mis redes sociales.

**-Unas últimas palabras… **

-Muchas gracias a todas personas que creen y confían en mí. Les estaré eternamente agradecido. Y en especial, a esas personas maravillosas que me demuestran todo su cariño a través de las redes sociales. ¡Sois increíbles!

-Bueno Bella, eso es todo… Muchas gracias por aceptar mi entrevista. Avísame cuando vengas.

-Un placer, Ernesto. Nos vemos. –la comunicación se corto y mire directo a Edward. El sonreí como un bobo.

-Si no cierras la boca, te entraran moscas. –reí.

-Te expresas muy bien, chica abierta e el amor… ¿Vemos una peli? –fuimos al salón y estuvimos viendo Posdata: Te quiero. Edward trajo algo para picotear y palomitas. No sé en qué momento de la peli me quede dormida pero sentí que unos brazos me elevaban y me llevaban a un sitio blando después de eso no me entere de nada mas…

* * *

><p>¡Hola de nuevo!<p>

¿Os ha gustado el nuevo capítulo? Espero de todo corazón que sí. Hasta ahora creo que este ha sido uno de mis capítulos favoritos, ¿y el vuestro? Pido disculpas si no os gustado el lemon. Agradecería mucho que me dejarais algún REVIEWS, me hacen muy feliz.

**_EMILYG:_** Que bonito comentario! Me siento alagado porque te haya gustado la historia pero aun mas de que hayas entendido el amor a primera vista. Creo que por ser modelo no tienes que tener el corazón de hielo, puedes ser una persona normal y humilde además de que quería sacar a Bella de ese cliché de chica insegura. Te mando besos enormes!

**_INES FLORES M: _**Wooooahh! Desde El Salvador, ¿en serio? Me hace muy feliz que leas desde tan lejos. Te mando besos super enormes desde España! Y muchas gracias por leer mi historia.

**_ARU1313: _**Muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario de nuevo! No sé si se te dan bien o mal pero a mí me ha hecho muy feliz. Me alegro que te guste la historia. Espero que el encuentro con Esme también te gusto. Besos enormes!

Hasta pronto;

QueenBellaCullen


	7. Chapter 7

Hola amores!

¿Cómo va vuestro día? Llevo mucho sin actualizar y lo lamento de verdad pero mi ordenador sigue dando guerra. Estos días han pasado muchas cosas, ¿Qué os han traído los reyes? Para no perder la costumbre quiero agradecer vuestros favoritos, followers y a esos maravillosos REVIEWS que hacen que no pueda evitar sonreír. Siempre me escribís 5… ¿qué os parece si me dejáis 10? Bueno Bella, va a conocer a toda la familia Cullen! Además os traído una sorpresa por haberme retrasado tanto… Ademas es un capitulo muy largo. Os cuento abajo. Disfrutarlo!

QUEEN BELLA CULLEN xx

**_Disclaimer: _**La historia me pertenece solo los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong><span>EL ÁNGEL DE EDWARD<span>**

Capítulo 7.

Me encontraba en una suave cama pero no fue la luz del sol lo que me despertó sino el canto de los pájaros saludándose entre ellos por el nuevo día. Fui abriendo lentamente los ojos y me encontré con algo inesperado. Me encontraba en un bosque o en un gran prado con un montón de tonos verdosos, rosas y lilas. Era una maravilla. Sabía que estaba soñando pero había algo que me transmitía mucha paz. Me gire en la cama y observe un espejo en frente de mi había un espejo. Me quede observándole y poco a poco salí de la cama y sentí la gran sensación de la hierba bajo mis pies. Cuando estaba en frente del espejo me encontré conmigo misma pero la escena fue cambiando. Seguía siendo yo pero mi cara mostraba arrugas y el pelo cada vez era más canoso. Fruncí el ceño y otra yo, repitió el gesto. Estire la mano y vi mi mano sin arrugas y con la manicura perfecta. Observa la mano que se extendía como la mía y tenia arrugas- Todo esto era demasiado raro… volví a mirarme a mí misma. Iba a comenzar a hablar pero fue la otra yo la que comenzó.

-No tengas miedo, pequeña Bella.

-No, no… no tengo miedo. –dude. –Solo estoy desconcertada.

-Han pasado demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo. En especial, estos días, ¿verdad? –asentí. –Las cosas pasan en momento indicado no puedes decidir cuándo deben de ocurrir, ni puedes luchar contra ellas. Si está destinado a que pase, pasara… -mi corazón iba a mil por hora. Sentía la presión en mi pecho. La duda y el desconcierto. Pensé en Edward… .-Se lo que estas sintiendo ahora mismo, lo que piensas. Arriesgarse no es malo, lo nuevo no es malo… simplemente es diferente y puede llegar a sorprenderte. Lucha por tus sueños y guíate por tus sentimientos. Nos queda poco tiempo… Recuerda esto, es mejor arrepentirse de algo que has hecho que arrepentirse de algo que no has hecho. Acércate… -la imagen cambio de golpe. Ya no me encontraba ni yo, ni la supuesta mujer mayor sino un niño de cabellos rubios que esta subido a las espaldas de alguien, la imagen se fue girando hasta toparme de frente con dos ojos verdes muy conocidos y unos pequeños ojos marrones. El niño me ofreció una gran sonrisa pero me di cuenta al instante que era a algo detrás de mí porque no me miraba a los ojos. La imagen volvió a girar y me encontré a mi misma con unos años más y embarazada. La imagen se fue nublando hasta toparme con la habitación de Edward. Sentí su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. No pude evitar sonreír por el sueño. Significaba eso que si seguía con Edward ese sería mi futuro. En el sueño me veía feliz. Gire me cabeza y me encontré con la cara dormida de Edward, su respiración era tranquila y pausada. Dormía plácidamente. Me deshice de su agarre intentando no despertarle y fue directa al baño. Una vez que me vi en el espejo me di cuenta de que estaba únicamente con mi camiseta blanca, me lave la cara y los dientes y volví a la habitación, Edward seguía en misma postura que le había dejado pero con el ceño fruncido. Fui a la cocina y prepare café. Cuando volví a la habitación Edward se estaba despertando. Me acerque a la cama y me senté en el borde sus increíbles ojos verdes me miraron de arriba abajo.

-Pensé que te habías ido… que habías salido corriendo. –dijo con sinceridad.

-No haría eso. He aceptado el reto. –le acaricie la cara. Extendió su mano y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo, me sentí segura en sus brazos y definitivamente, podría vivir dentro de ellos toda la vida.

-Se te ve feliz… -comento. No pude evitar sonreír.

-He tenido un sueño muy bonito.

-¿De qué iba? –negué. -¿No me lo vas a contar? –negué. –Puedo llegar a ser muy convincente… -añadió y movió las cejas seductoramente.

-¿A si? Permíteme que lo dude… -asintió y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas. No pude evitar parar de reír, tenía la respiración agitada y apenas podía respirar. Sabía cual eran mis puntos débiles y no paraba y yo estaba a punto de mearme encima. Seguí riendo pero no sé en qué momento cambiaron las tornas. Ya no me estaba haciendo cosquillas sino que sus manos habían terminado en mi cadera y su boca buscando la mía, le devolví el beso de forma instantánea. Las cosas estaban subiendo de tono cuando el sonido del teléfono hizo que nos separáramos. Edward extendió su brazo y alcanzo el teléfono de su mesilla.

-¿Diga? Oh, hola Tanya… yo… ¿Qué hora es? … ¿de verdad? … No, hoy no iré a trabajar aunque en 1 hora estaré allí… Si, dile a Emmett que subiré yo personalmente a su despacho… Está bien. Gracias. –colgó. -¿Sabías que eran las 11:30? –negué. –Iremos a la oficina y después a casa de mis padres, ¿vale? –se levanto y se dirigió al baño. Fui detrás de él.

-No puedo, Edward… Romeo lleva solo muchísimo tiempo. Tengo que sacarle a pasear y además tengo que ducharme y vestirme. Cuando termines en el trabajo puedes venir a buscarme, estaré lista. –se revolvió el pelo.

-Tienes razón. Voy a ducharme rápido y vestirme. –sonreí.

-¿Quieres café? He hecho antes un poco… -comente.

-Estaría genial. ¿Con dos azucarillos?

-Con dos azucarillos. –y sonreí. Se acerco y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Salí y le prepare el café con dos azucarillos. Me serví uno para mí y encendí el Mac que me había prestado para la entrevista. Puse las tostadas y espere a que saltaran para echarlas mermelada. Mire las noticias de España. Sonreí con melancolía mientras mordía una tostada. Me metí en el correo y vi que tenía un montón de propuestas de diseñadores, pequeños desfiles. Entrevistas, sesiones de fotos pero nada de Victoria's Secret. Aun había esperanzas, era pronto para saberlo. No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado pero Edward apareció por la puerta de forma informal. Se acercó seductoramente y me planto un beso. El empezó a tomarse su café y las tostadas.

-Te voy a tener que contratar para que me hagas el desayuno todos los días. –dijo con la boca llena. Reí.

-Cuando quieras. –cerré todas las sesiones y apague el portátil. Lo cerré lentamente. Observe a Edward mientras comía. Me miro con una ceja alzada. -¿Qué pasa?

-¿No piensas vestirte? –me mire y me di cuenta de aun seguía solo con la camiseta.

-Un segundo. –salí corriendo a la habitación y me vestí rápidamente. Fui al salón y comprobé que no tenía ninguna llamada pendiente. Volví a la cocina y Edward levanto la mirada nada más verle. Se bebió el último sorbo del café y se levanto. Cogió el portátil y me ofreció.

-Toma.

-¿Quieres que lo guarde en tu escritorio? –negó con la cabeza.

-Es para ti. Tengo varios y tú le darás mas uso que yo.

-Gracias, Edward pero no puedo aceptarlo. No quiero que pienses cosas raras.-me mordí el labio inferior. –Además si quieres, vendré más veces aquí y lo utilizare. –levanto una ceja.

-Está bien… Como quieras. –salimos de la cocina y nos dirigimos al aparcamiento. Aproximadamente 30 minutos después estábamos en la puerta de mi casa. Subí y rápidamente Romeo salió a recibirme, muerto de hambre…

-Lo siento, mi amor… Le daré la llave a la señora Clearwater para que venga a darte de comer. –fui a la cocina y rápidamente le puse la comida a Romeo. En lo que el terminaba me di una ducha rápida y me puse un chándal. Mire el reloj y eran las 12:20, puse a Romeo su correa y salimos a la calle. Fuimos directos a Central Park, cada vez hacia mas bueno y la gente salía mas, se la notaba más feliz. Una vez encontrar un blanco libre me senté y solté a Romeo para que jugara con los demás perros. Mire mis redes sociales, tanto Instagram como Twitter y decide subir una foto. Era una persona muy conectada a las redes sociales porque a pesar de ser modelo y llevar poco tiempo tenía grandes seguidores. Se lo que es tener un ídolo y lo feliz que hace unas palabras o un simple me gusta asique siempre estaba muy pendiente de ellos. Había fotos mías en Nueva York, sobretodo en Central Park. Nunca me había molestado que me siguieran pero ahora que estaba conociendo a Edward no tenía ganas que me vieran con él, quería que fuera privado, algo entre los dos hasta saber donde iba a esto. Di me gusta a la mayoría de las fotos en las que me habían etiquetado y conteste a la gente. También subí un enlace mi entrevista para ELLE. Antes de guardar el móvil me llego un whatsapp.

_"Te echo de menos._

_A las 13:30 paso por ti. Ponte algo informal."_

Sonreí como una boba, a pesar de que llevábamos separados poco tiempo si le echaba de menos. No recordaba haberle el dado el móvil a Edward pero pase del tema, le conteste y me puse a tirarle la pelota a Romeo. Estuvimos jugando un rato más y me fui sin prisa a casa. Cuando llegue a la puerta me encontré con la señora Clearwater y la pregunte que si la molestaba atender a Romeo los días que no viniera a casa y me contesto que sin ningún problema. Subí a casa y mire el reloj, eran las 13:10 aun tenía 20 minutos para arreglarme. Puse música y comencé a elegir la ropa que llevaría. Quería ir informal pero también guapa y elegante. Me decante unos vaqueros DIESEL, un jersey de pico gris, unas botas camperas negras con tachuelas y un abrigo de pelo blanco. Fui al baño y me hice unas suaves ondas por todo el pelo y me maquille sutilmente. Iba a comenzar a vestirme cuando el timbre sonó. Corrí al interfono y abrí a Edward y la puerta. Fui de nuevo a mi habitación y comencé a vestirme. Solo me quedaba la camiseta y ponerme los zapatos cuando Edward entro en mi cuarto.

-Vas realmente preciosa. –comento.

-¿Si? ¿Tú crees? –dije colocándome la camiseta y luego los zapatos. Asintió y me beso. Sentí esa corriente eléctrica tan conocida ya… Nos besamos unos minutos más y nos dirigimos a la puerta del apartamento. Cogí mi bolso y me puse al abrigo, Romeo vino a despedirse y no pude evitar agacharme para despedirme. Edward lo intento pero este le gruño asique se dedico a abrir la puerta. Bajamos y Edward abrió el coche, subimos y puso el coche en marcha. Puso la radio.

-¿Qué tal en el trabajo? –pregunte.

-Todo bien. Estamos preparando la vuelta de mi padre. –contesto. Cambie de tema.

-¿Crees que le caeré bien a tu padre? ¿Solo van a estar ellos dos? –me mordí el labio.

-No solo le caerás bien sino que te adorara. No, Emmett también ira y Alice seguro que también solo por venir a verte. –me cogió la mano que tenia posada en el muslo y le dio un ligero apretón para darme fuerza. Le di una sonrisa de medio lado. –Alice se muere de ganas por verte. Emmett no puede mantener su bocaza cerrada.

-Me alegro que vaya a Emmett, así no me siento tan incómoda… -me miro por un breve segundo y levanto la ceja.

-Como se nota que le conoces poco… Espero que se comporte bien.

-¿Sobre qué hora llegara Riley? –pregunto y mire rápidamente mi móvil para ver si me había enviado un mensaje.

-No me ha escrito asique no debe haberlo cogido aun.

-Cuando quieras irte, dímelo. Si fuera por mi familia te tendría retenida todo el día.

-Me encantaría pero Romeo lleva bastante solo y no esta aconstumbrado… -explique.

-Entiendo… nos lo llevaremos al atico, ¿te parece? -¿Qué? Se había ido la cabeza.

-¿Al atico? Oh, no. Eso es demasiado pronto. Ademas yo no tengo asistenta y tengo que limpiar la casa, y Romeo no esta aconstumbrado pero puedes venir tu, si quieres…

-Le caigo mal… -dijo poniendo voz de pena.

-Romeo es celoso, protector y desconfiado pero en cuanto le des amor, el te adorara. Ya lo veras. Dale un poco de cuartelillo.

-Esta bien. Lo hablamos luego. Ya vamos a llegar, ¿estas preparada?

-¿Me queda otra opción?

-En realidad, no.

-Entonces, si. –rei.

10 minutos después Edward esperaba a que una enorme verja negra se abriera. Una vez que pude presenciar el paisaje de en frente no pude cerrar la puerta. Seguiamos un gran camino con rosales a los lados y arbales. Incluso había un pozo. Frente a mi aparecia una rotonda pequeña y una gran mansión. Era inmensa con aire antiguo aunque tenia toques mordernos. Sabia que Edward tenia dinero pero ahora no me lo podía ni creer, bastante había sido el atico como ahora ver esto. Me desabroche el cinturón aun admirando el paisaje. Nada mas abrirme la puerta Edward y cogerme de la mano. La puerta se abrió para recibirnos una hermosa Esme con un vestido verde hoja y un hombre con traje y pelo rubio. Nos acercamos subiendo las escaleras del porche. Edward me daba suaves apretones para que supiera que estaba a mi lado.

-Queridos, que alegría hayáis llegado. –vino a abrazarnos. –Bienvenida, Bella. Esta es tu casa, cielo. –me sonroje.

-Muchas gracias. Es un placer volver a verla seño… Esme. –rectifique por su mirada. –Este es mi marido. Carlisle. –Carlisle se acerco y me dio un beso en cada mejilla. Me recordó mucho a Edward, iba a comenzar a hablar pero de la nada apareció un gran torbenillo que se acercaba para abrazarme. Sabía que era Alice, era tal y como Edward me la había descrito. La recibí con los brazos abiertos y sonreí.

-Encantada de conocerte. –Alice se alejo un poco e hizo que se quitaba las lágrimas de los ojos. No pude evitar reír, ella se unió a mis risas.

-¡Encantada estoy yo! Cuando me llamo Emmett y me lo conto, no podía creérmelo. Sigo prácticamente toda tu carrera profesional desde que comenzaste. ¿Cómo has logrado tanto en tan poco tiempo? Es maravilloso. ¿Cómo ha sido trabajar con tantos grandes diseñadores? Hay en España dos que realmente me apasionan, tendremos que hablar de ellos. Y por supuesto, de nosotras. Te tengo que hacer muchas propuestas. –me cogió de la mano y tiro de mi hacia sala donde Emmett se levanto del suelo para correr a saludarme. Me cogió en brazos y me comenzó a dar vueltos.

-Emmett para, por favor. –dije ahogándome en mi propia risa. Me bajo rápidamente y volví de nuevo cerca de Edward, quien me ofreció su mano y acepte gustosa. El salón en el que nos encontrábamos era precioso tanto o más que la casa por fuera. Me gire mirando a Carlisle.

-Es un placer conocerle, señor Cullen. –dije con una sonrisa tímida.

-El placer es mío y llámame Carlisle, por favor. –asentí. -¿Qué quieres de beber?

-Una copa de vino blanco estaría genial. –Edward se adelanto a contestar por mí. Me miro ahora a mí. -¿Quieres conocer la casa?

-Estaría genial.-Edward me cogió de la mano y Alice hizo un puchero. –No te preocupes. Tendremos toda la tarde. –tiro y volvimos a la maravillosa entrada. Tenía una mesa redonda con un gran jarrón moderno con rosas blancas y rosas. Abrió la puerta más cercana a la entrada.

-Es una sala de negocios más informal. Normalmente es donde se retira mi padre, Emmett o yo para interesarnos en nuevos negocios. Mi madre lo suele hacer para pintar aunque tenga su propia habitación para hacerlo. –explico.

-Tiene muchísimos libros… -comente acercándome a la estantería.

-Sí, aunque la mayoría de estos son judiciales o de cuentas. O de la colección personal de Carlisle. –se acerco al escritorio. –Cuando era pequeño me solía esconder debajo del escritorio. Era tan obvio que Emmett nunca lo averiguo. –rio. Salimos y continuamos por el pasillo. Abrió otra puerta.

-Este es el baño de abajo. –el baño era inmenso y me recordó mucho al baño que tenia Edward en el pasillo.

-Es inmenso… -salimos y Edward abrió la puerta de enfrente. Era una gran habitación pero se notaba que nadie la habitaba.

-Mis padres la mandaron hacer para cuando no puedan subir las escaleras. Ellos quieren retirarse a Forks pero por si se tienen que quedar aquí tener acceso a todo.

-¿Forks? Sé donde esta pero nunca me has hablado de ello.

-Ya te contare. Vamos a seguir viendo la casa. –dijo distraídamente. Seguimos el largo pasillo y nos encontramos con una gran cocina. Era preciosa y muy acogedora. Muchos estaréis de acuerdo conmigo en que es el verdadero lugar de las reuniones familiares. Donde se hacen las confesiones. Es el lugar en el que más a gusto me siento de casa y ahora me da mucha melancolía. Echo de menos las tardes hablando con mi madre contándonos todo. La cocina de Edward me traslado a todos esos momentos. Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando una señora de mediana edad comenzó a dar besos por toda la cara a Edward.

-Señorito Edward, cuanto tiempo sin verte. Me tienes olvidada. Se te echa de menos, pequeño Edward. –Edward rio y la devolvió tantos besos como ella. Sonreí, la imagen era muy tierna. -¿Y esta señorita? ¿No piensas presentármela? Es muy bonita… parece una modelo.

-No me has dado tiempo, Nani. Se llama Bella, es modelo y es alguien muy especial.

-Oh, hijo. Créeme que lo sé. Esos ojitos tienen un brillo que nunca antes había visto. –le soltó las manos. Y vino a abrazarme de forma muy tierna. – Es un placer conocerle, señorita Bella. Ya era hora de que alguien robara el corazón a mi pequeño. –me puse roja como un tomate. La mujer se dio cuenta y me soltó. –Debo seguir haciendo mis labores en 10 minutos estará la comida. –se giro y comenzó a moverse por la cocina.

-Gracias, Nani. –la mujer le regalo una hermosa sonrisa. Edward me volvió a coger de la mano y volvimos a recorrer el camino de vuelta a la entrada. Subimos las hermosas escaleras y me enseño todas las habitaciones. ¡Tenía hasta una sala de cine! Impresionante. La última estancia fue la de Edward. Había una preciosa cama con dorsal y en general, excepto dos paredes las demás eran de cristal en el que se podía ver el bosque de atrás de la casa. Tenía muchísimos libros y música.

-Es muy adulta… -comente sentándome en el borde de la cama.

-¿Qué esperabas poster de tías desnudas?

-¿Quién sabe? –reí. Me empujó suavemente encima de la cama y se subió encima de mí para comenzar a besarme. Los besos de Edward muy adictivos, podría pasarme toda la vida besándole. Nuestros labios desprendían una corriente eléctrica que nos hacia desearnos más. Los besos iban subiendo de tono hasta que oímos unos pasos acercándose. Nos separamos lentamente y justo en ese momento Alice entró por la puerta.

-Basta ya, tortolitos. La comida se enfría. –nos cogimos de la mano y volvimos al salón donde se encontraban los demás. Carlisle abrió unas puertas correderas y me encontré con un gran comedor. Me senté al lado de Edward dando la espalda al hermoso ventanal.

-Cuéntanos un poco de tu carrera Bella. Me parece muy apasionante. –dijo Esme.

-Eh, bueno… Es realmente apasionante. Se exprime hasta el último momento todo que puedes dar y luchas todos los días por tener un hueco. Es muy relativa, hoy puedes estar en lo más alto, ganando mucho dinero y mañana en lo más bajo sin poder pagar un café prácticamente. –mientras hablaba solo Esme y Alice me escuchaban. Los chicos estaban sumidos en otro conversación ajena. Nani apareció y nos fue dejando la comida en la mesa.

-¿Siempre quisiste ser modelo? –pregunto esta vez Alice.

-En realidad, no. Quiero decir me consideraba bonita y siempre he sido una fiel seguidora de la moda pero jamás imagine llegar a donde estoy ahora. Todo ha ido demasiado rápido pero estoy feliz. Me ha dado la oportunidad de conocer a gente maravillosa. En especial, a Riley. Mi representante y el que me encontró por Madrid.

-Y apareció asi, ¿de la nada? –continuo preguntando Alice mientras comenzamos a comer poco a poco.

-Sí. –sonreí mientras me recordaba el momento. –Apareció de la nada como un loco. No le conocía de nada pero una parte de mi hizo que confiare en el. Hasta le deje hacerme unas fotos.

-Es maravilloso… -comento esta vez Esme. -¿Has tenido la oportunidad con Oscar de la Renta?

-Sí, y ha sido sin duda alguna una de las mejores experiencias que he vivido. Cuando se entero que era española vino a conocerme y a preguntarme muchas cosas. Se molesto en conocerme y yo encantada de conocerle a él. Amaba España. Lamente mucho su fallecimiento cuando me entero. Creo que es uno de los más grandes diseñadores del mundo entero.

-Y ahora vas a trabajar con Victoria's Secret, ¿no?

-¿Qué? No, claro que no. Quiero decir he hecho el casting pero no me han dicho nada y no creo que me cojan.

-Pero Edward me dijo…

-Alice. –corto Edward. – ¿Tu no querías comentar algo a Bella acerca de tu nueva colección?

-Oh, sí. Bella, voy a sacar una nueva colección y quiero que seas mi imagen principal. Me encantas y te llevo siguiendo desde que te vi desfilando en Milán. He conseguido hacerme un hueco en la 080 Barcelona y en la MBFW de Madrid.

-Eso es genial. ¡Enhorabuena!

-Si quieres cuando terminemos de comer te enseño algunos diseños.

-Me encantaría.

-Asique eres española…

-Si, así es.

-¿De qué parte? Yo he tenido la oportunidad de conocer Madrid, Granada y Barcelona. Me encanta vuestra comida y tradiciones. Esme y yo volvimos enamorados de España.

-De Madrid. España es un país precioso aunque siempre he pensado que me gustaría vivir fuera. Para mi vivir en Nueva York es un sueño hecho realidad.

-Entonces, ¿me podrías hacer una paella o tortilla de patata? –pregunto Carlisle mirándome con ojos suplicantes.

-¡Carlisle! –le regaño Esme.

-Lo siento, amor… Pero estaba todo tan rico.

-Por supuesto. Sería un placer.

-¿Has viajado mucho? –pregunto esta vez Emmett.

-He tenido la oportunidad de viajar pero por trabajo no por placer.

-¿Nunca has viajado por placer?

-Bueno si… con mis padres cuando era más pequeña.

-¿Qué sitios has visitado?

-Paris, Milán, China, Roma, Florencia, Cuba, Londres, L.A y por supuesto, Nueva York. Pero no he visitado apenas nada… Quizás del país que más disfrute fue Cuba y volví perdidamente enamorada de ella.

-amm… ¿Has conocido a muchos chicos?

-¡EMMETT! –dijeron los 4 a la vez.

-Basta de preguntas… vamos a espantar a Bella. -dijo Esme mirándome con ojos paternales. –Es la primera vez que Edward trae a una chica a casa.

-Es la primera vez que vemos a una chica de Edward. –corrigió Alice.

-Creíamos que era gay. –aclaro Emmett. Edward le echo una mirada con ganas de matarle y Esme le regaño. -¿Qué? Es verdad. Todos lo pensábamos y mirar ahora… Esta con una nueva modelo de VS.

-Emmett basta. –gruño Edward.

-¿Cómo os conocisteis? – pregunto Alice. Y así nos sumergimos en una conversación acerca de Edward y yo. Los Cullen eran peculiares tanto como mi familia. Me recordaba a ellos y no me sentí incomoda en ningún momento. Terminamos de comer y nos fuimos de nuevo a la sala. Después de discutir con Esme y Nani acerca de ayudar a recoger.

-¿Quieres ver mis diseños, Bella?

-Sí, claro me encantaría. –la iba a seguir cuando Edward me cogió de la mano haciéndome sentir esa familiar corriente eléctrica. –Dime. –no me contesto. Solo se levanto y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Me puse roja y salí rápidamente del salón para seguir a Alice. Subimos las escaleras y me guio hasta su habitación, lo increíble fue cuando entramos y me llevo a otra puerta donde había un despacho super luminoso con un montón de folletos, telas, papeles…

-Siento el desorden…

-No importa. –reí. Me acerque y vi algunos de los folletos. –Alice, son increíbles. Me encantan.

-¿De verdad te gustan? En realidad esos son simple folletos. Mira estos. –se acerco a un cajón y saco 3 carpetas rojas. –La primera son trajes de gala. –cuando abrí la primera carpeta me encontré con la cosa más preciosa del mundo. Todos y cada unos de los folletos eran maravillosos.

-Alice son impresionantes… No tengo palabras.

-Gracias. El tuyo tiene que ser el más especial y aun estoy en ellos.

-Viendo estos diseños confió en ti plenamente. –abrí la segunda carpeta y supe que era ropa casual nada más verla. La ropa de Alice era especial y se parecía mucho a mi estilo.

-¿De qué es la tercera?

-Ropa interior. Mira Edward me ha contado que has hecho el casting de VS y que Emmett a echo los contratos de vuestras modelos. Te cojan o no vas a asistir al desfile porque Edward ha puesto este año mucho dinero para el Show. He intentado sonsacar a Emmett si ha hecho tu contrato pero no he conseguido que me diga nada asique estoy segura que eras una nueva modelo de VS.

-¿Qué Edward que..?

-Es uno de los accionistas de Victoria'S Secret. –Alice siguió hablando pero yo ya no la escuchaba. Solo recordaba en cómo le conocí, en cómo dijo que me iban a coger, cuando sali del Starbucks y vi su coche en el edificio. Si me cogen, había sido porque Edward lo pidió. Dios… estaba hecha un lio. No sé qué estaba haciendo hasta que vi como bajaba las escaleras y abría la puerta del salón bajo la atenta mirada de los Cullen.

-¿Eres uno de los accionistas de VS? –Edward se puso pálido…

* * *

><p>¡Hola mis amores!<p>

Como os echado de menos… ¿Qué os ha parecido el capitulo? Todos los viernes voy a actualizar y además el viernes que viene subiré una nueva historia. Pido perdón una vez más por la tardanza pero mi ordenador va fatal y se borro todo. Espero que el capitulo os haya gustado. ¿Qué os ha parecido los Cullen? ¿Y Nani? ¿Y qué Bella se haya enterado de que Edward es uno de los accionistas de VS? Espero vuestros comentarios. El viernes nos vemos.

**_ELIZABETH: _**Lo primero de todo, mil millones de gracias por tu comentario y leer mi historia. Espero muchos más comentarios tuyos porque me ha encantado. Me alegro que te haya gustado mucho la historia. FELIZ 2015 aunque con mucho retraso, perdón. Y segundo, solo puedo agradecer esa P.D personas como tu hace que la gente siga luchando por sus sueños. Te mando besos enormes y deseo que te guste el nuevo capi.

**_ANNIE PATTINSON:_** Gracias por tu comentario. Me alegro que te apasione la moda tanto como a mi y en esta historia vamos a tener mucha. Comparto contigo los gustos de Elie Saab y Valentino pero que te parece Oscar de la Renta, Dior y David Delfín? Besos! Espero seguir leyéndote.

**_ARU1313:_** Siento mucha la tardanza pero más vale tarde que nunca. FELIZ 2015! Me hubiera encantado mandarte a Edward pero por aquí tampoco se ha pasado. Besos y espero que te guste el nuevo capi.

**_MONICAWALTER-02: _**Mil besos para Panamá y deseo que te guste mucho el nuevo capi. Es increíble que haya gente que me lea desde tan lejos y estoy deseando conocer Panamá.

QUEEN BELLA CULLEN.

XX


	8. Chapter 8

¡HOLA A TODOS!

Prometí subir el viernes pasado el nuevo capi pero mi novio me dio una sorpresa y me ha llevado 5 dias a LONDRES! ¿Me perdonáis si os digo que he estado en la casa de Robert Pattinson? Por desgracia, no tuve la suerte de llegar a verla porque se encuentra en Berlín pero tengo que confesar que pague 30 libras para hacerme una foto con el cera. Si me llega a hablar me le hubiera llevado a casa. En cuanto al capi, por fin puedo decir que Edward conoce a Riley. Algunos veréis muy locaza a Riley y no quiero molestar a nadie por si no os gusta su forma de ser pero yo he intentado que él se parezca a alguien muy especial para mí. Son personas que te llenan de positividad y alegría pero que cuando tienen que ser serios, son los que más. Es uno de mis capítulos preferidos hasta ahora porque me lo he pasado genial haciéndolo. Os dejo con un nuevo capi de esta historia y con el primer capi de la otra historia que os conté. Por favor, darla una oportunidad y pasaros.

QUEEN BELLA CULLEN xx

**_Disclaimer: _**La historia me pertenece solo los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong><span>EL ÁNGEL DE EDWARD<span>**

Capítulo 8.

-Bella escúchame… -vi como todos los Cullen salían de la sala y nos dejaban solos.

-¿Qué te escuche? Te llevo escuchando desde que te conozco, conociéndote, admirándote y admirando tu trabajo, enamorándome de tu forma de ser tanto por dentro como por fuera, de tu forma de tratarme, confiando en ti… ¿Y ahora tu me dices que te escuche?

-Bella…

-No, Edward. No llevamos una eternidad pero has tenido el tiempo suficiente para decírmelo, ¿no crees? Nos conocimos cuando yo iba al casting de VS, me has animado diciéndome que me pueden coger y… ¿me han cogido?

-Yo… es información confidencial y hasta el sábado no sabrás nada.

-No me vengas con esa mierda. ¿Me han cogido o no?

-Sí, eres una opción para el desfile…

-¿Una opción? No te vayas por las ramas. ¿Me han cogido o no?

-Si…

-Vale, pues lo voy a rechazar.

-Bella, no seas cabezota. Es una oportunidad única en tu carrera, no puedes rechazarla.

-¡Claro que puedo! Y lo hare.

-Sé lo que está pasando por tu cabeza y no es así.

-¿Ahora también eres un lector de mentes y no me lo habías contado?

-No te han cogido porque yo lo he dicho. Yo no tomo esas decisiones es John quien hace el casting y el que tiene la decisión final. Es verdad que nos pide opinión y va por votación algunas chicas pero tú no fuiste una de ellas. Enamoraste a John desde el minuto en que te vio, no solo tu casting fue uno de los mejores por lo guapa que eres sino por la magia, alegría y optimismo que trasmitiste.

-No estabas… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Grabamos en video a todas las chicas para verlas desfilar más detenidamente. Te vi a través de un cristal. Acababas de conocerme y de bajarte de mi coche eso iba a ser muy incomodo para ti y no quería influenciarte de ninguna de las maneras asique cuando dijeron tu nombre me metí en la otra sala y te observe.

-Que considerado… Aunque John me haya elegido no puedo aceptarlo. Trabajar para VS es un sueño hecho realidad para toda modelo pero yo no quiero que se empiece a hablar de cómo consigo yo mis trabajos.

-Pero yo no he tenido nada que ver…

-Independientemente, eso solo lo sabes tu. La gente de ese mundo y la prensa rumorearan acerca de que he conseguido el trabajo por estar contigo. Eso no es beneficioso para mi carrera.

-Bella, no puedes rechazarlo. Es una oportunidad única.

-Lo se pero es lo que hay que hacer no quiero manchar mi nombre. No me entiendas mal, eres un partidazo pero no quiero eso, de verdad. No lo quiero.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer? ¿Rechazarlo? Así como si nada. ¿Vas a dejar escapar un sueño por lo que la gente hable? Las personas que te quieren y te conocen saben que no eres así, son esas personas las que de verdad importan. Todo lo demás da igual. Podemos mantenerlo en secreto para la prensa y ser profesional en nuestro trabajo.

-Edward, eres uno de los empresarios más influyentes del mundo y a mí me siguen algunas veces por mi forma de vestir. Más pronto o más tarde esto saldrá a la prensa.

-Pues que salga ya.

-¿Ya? Estás loco… Ni siquiera sabemos si esto va a funcionar. ¡Por dios, es de locos! Te conozco desde hace 3 días.

-Eso da igual. Hasta dentro casi 2 meses no se hará oficial la lista de las modelos y no saben cuándo es el casting. Podemos decir que nos hemos conocido al trabajar juntos.

-Eso nos lleva a que la gente sabe que eres el accionista de VS… Edward, mi nombre ya está sonando en la lista.

-Bella, no sé que mas decirte… ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

-Creo que solo hay dos opciones… O lo dejamos o lo rechazo.

-Pues lo dejamos. No voy a dejar que renuncies por mí a uno de los mayores sueños de una modelo.

-¿Así de fácil?

-¿Tengo opción? Bella, jamás he salido con una chica de forma oficial. Me estoy enamorando locamente de ti y dejaría que la prensa supiera por primera vez acerca de mi vida privada.

-Estoy hecha un completa lio. –me senté derrotada y me cogió de las manos poniéndose de cuclillas en frente de mi.

-Bella, luchemos por esto. Te voy a defender con mi vida si hace falta. El sábado te lo comunicaran y tendrás que ir a la oficinas. Podemos coger un vuelo y viajar a España contárselo todo a tu familia y después dejar que la prensa lo publique.

-¿Vendrías a España a conocer a mi familia?

-Iría al fin del mundo contigo. No sé que me has hecho pero no puedo estar sin ti, no me hago la idea de perderte. Además tú conoces a mi familia ya y a mi encantaría conocer a la tuya. –yo estaba completamente perdida pero tampoco me imaginaba la idea de separarme de él. Todo esto me parecía una completa locura pero por primera vez estaba sintiendo algo tan especial por un chico y no quería perderlo. Sonreí levemente. -¿Eso es un sí?

-Si… -acerco mis labios a los suyos y nos fundimos en un apasionado beso. Nos separamos cuando oímos mi móvil sonar. Cogí mi bolso y conseguí coger la llamada antes de que se cortase la llamada.

-Diga.

-BELLITAAAA! YA ESTOY AQUÍ! En 20 minutos estoy en tu departamento. –grito Riley. Mire la hora de mi reloj y sorprendí al ver las 18:15.

-No estoy en el apartamento pero, ¿qué te parece si quedamos en el Starbucks de la esquina? Tengo que contarte un montón de cosas.

-Está bien. En 20 minutos te veo y tráete al chico, quiero conocerle. Te amo. –colgó y como siempre no me dio tiempo a despedirme de él.

-Riley ya está aquí. ¿Te importa que nos vayamos?

-Claro que no. Me encantaría conocerle. –nos levantamos y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta no sin antes darnos un pequeño beso.

-Créeme el también… -reí.

-Querida familia, voy a abrir la puerta. Lo digo para que no se caiga ninguno. –cuando Edward abrió la puerta vi como todos se alejaban y nos sonreían.

-Lamento todo el espectáculo… Yo no soy así. –Esme se acerco y me acaricio la cara.

-Tranquila, cariño. Yo hubiera reaccionado igual que tu.

-Debemos irnos. –dijo Edward llevándome hacia la puerta.

-Pero prometemos volver pronto a vernos. –Edward me puso el abrigo por encima de los hombros. –Ha sido un placer conoceros, de verdad.

-¿Cómo me podre poner en contacto contigo? –pregunto Alice haciendo pucheros.

-Me veras pronto, Ali. Edward te dará mi número. –me abrace a ella y la dejo un beso en cada mejilla. Repite la acción con todos los Cullen.

-Hasta pronto, Bella. Ha sido un placer conocerte. –dijo Carlisle con una gran sonrisa que me recordaba a la de Edward.

-Igualmente. – sonreí y me dirigí a abrir la puerta.

-Nani, me voy. –grito Edward. Nani apareció desde el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina y vino corriendo a abrazar a Edward.

-Hasta pronto, cariño. Espero que ahora que tienes una linda señorita vengas más a menudo. La casa no es lo mismo sin ti. –le dio un suave beso en la frente y luego se giro hacia mí. –Un placer. Sé que le harás muy feliz.

-Gracias. –salimos a la calle y nos montamos rápidamente en el coche. Lo puso en marcha y salió de casa de sus padres.

-Ame a tu familia y a Nani. Son increíbles. Gracias por darme la oportunidad de conocerles. –dije sinceramente. Edward me miro por un segundo y note sus ojos llenos de orgullo. Me acaricio la mano que tenia apoyada en el muslo.

-Cuéntame cosas de Riley.

-No va a hacer falta. El te contara todo en cuanto te conozca. –reí.

-¿Le quieres mucho? –asentí.

-Es mi mayor apoyo y un gran amigo.

-Espero caerle bien…

-A Riley casi todo el mundo le cae bien a no ser que le hagas algo por mínimo que sea. El no perdona, es mucho más cabezota que yo. –después de eso nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio escuchando la música que salía de la radio. -¿Edward?

-Dime. –dijo dándome una rápida mirada.

-¿De verdad me dijiste lo de viajar a Madrid?

-Por supuesto. Mira tú misma lo has dicho más pronto o más tarde la prensa se enterara. Puedes decírselo a tu familia por teléfono pero hace mucho que no les ves y lo considero algo importante. Podemos ir el lunes y volver el domingo.

-¿Una semana? ¿Y tú trabajo?

-Puedo trabajar en la distancia y además así me puedo reunir con gente de allí.

-Sí, seria genial. Riley me va a matar… Acaba de volver y yo me voy pero bueno podrá hacer que trabaje esa semana en Madrid.

-¿No prefieres pasarla con tu familia?

-Voy a estar 7 días y voy a disfrutar de ellos pero hace mucho que no voy a España y necesito trabajar allí. No quiero que piensen que me he olvidado de mi país. Además en España el trabajo de modelo no tiene tanto movimiento como en Nueva York.

-Si tienes alguna sesión de fotos, ¿podría ir contigo?

-¡Claro! Además mi hermano siempre me acompaña.

-¿Cómo crees que reaccionaran tus padres sobre lo nuestro?

-¿Quién sabe? Mi familia es una caja de sorpresa. –reí. No sabía cuánto habíamos tardado en llegar pero reconocí mi calle y la conversación se corto. Aparco y nos bajamos del coche. Entramos directamente en Starbucks. Edward pidió la orden y nos sentamos en una de las mesas con sofá para estar más cómodos. Acababan de traernos las cosas cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a Riley. Se acerco corriendo hacia nosotros gritando mi nombre.

-¡BELLAAAAAA! JODER, QUE PIVON. –grito cuando vio a Edward. Para mi sorpresa, en vez de venir a abrazarme corrió a abrazar a Edward que estaba plantado en su sitio sin saber que decir.

-Encantado de conocerte. Soy Edward. –dijo por fin. Riley le sonrió como respuesta y vino a abrazarme.

-Joder, no me imaginaba que estaba tan bueno. ¿Seguro que no es gay? –susurro en mi oído.

-Yo también me alegro de verte. Tengo muchas cosas que contarte. –asintió con una gran sonrisa y volví a mirar a Edward.

-Hola. Me llamo Riley. Seguro que Bella ya te ha hablado de mí pero todo es mentira que lo sepas.

-En realidad, no le he dicho nada. He preferido que le muestres tú como eres. –reí. Mire a Edward y nos miraba con gesto divertido. Tomamos asiento y Edward se ofreció a traerle un café a Riley para que tuviéramos unos minutos solos.

-Te he echado de menos. –dije cogiéndole las manos.

-Y yo a ti, cariño. Cuéntame todo con pelos y señales. –rogo.

-Más tarde. Escucha, tienes que saber algunas cosas. El lunes me voy a Madrid.

-¿A Madrid? ¿Para qué? Estamos a la espera de la llamada de VS, no te puedes ir a Madrid.

-Esa es la cuestión…

-¿Qué cuestión? ¿Qué pasa?

-Veras… -mire por el rabillo del ojo a Edward mientras esperaba en la fila.

-¿Qué? Deja de acerté de rogar. Necesito saberlo.

-Edward es el accionista mayoritario de Victoria's Secret.

-¿Qué es quien? JOOOOOODER. Eso significa que él sabe si te han cogido o no. –asentí.

-Sí, lo sabe.

-¿Y bien?

-Me han cogido. –sus brazos corrieron a abrazarme y sentí como algunas lagrimas mojaban mi camiseta. –Riley, ¿Por qué lloras, amor?

-Bella, esto es increíble. Tú eres increíble. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti. –las lagrimas comenzaron asomarse por mis ojos.

-Esto no lo había conseguido sin tu ayuda. Gracias por confiar en mí. Siempre. –me acaricio la mejilla.

-Eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido.

-Tengo miedo. –admití. El me escuchaba atentamente. –De que esto no salga bien, de que me haga daño. Todo esta yendo tan deprisa. Ahora la gente va a pensar que he conseguido ser modelo de VS por acostarme con Edward Cullen no por mi trabajo.

-Bella, que más da lo que diga la gente. La gente que queremos estamos contigo y sabemos que tú no eres así. ¿Por eso vas a Madrid no? Para decírselo en persona a tus padres.

-Sí. Edward me lo ha propuesto y no he podido rechazarlo. Los echo mucho de menos. He pensado que podrías concertarme algunos castings, entrevistas y sesiones en Madrid. –Edward llego en ese momento. –Podemos cerrar algunos desfiles de la Madrid Fashion Week y de la 080.

-Eso estaría genial. Te avisare con lo que me digan y tendrás que ir a la agencia, a hacerles una visita. Bueno… hablaremos mas tarde de trabajo. –miro a Edward. -¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cómo se conocieron? Así que un Cullen… Tu hermana tiene una línea de ropa que me gusta mucho. Es imaginativa y creativa. –Edward sonrió con amabilidad.

-26. Bueno… -Edward me miro antes de continuar y me fije en el brillo especial de sus ojos. –Salía deprisa de mi oficina porque llegaba tarde a una reunión y de repente la vi con todo el pelo revuelto e intentando sacar su tacón del agujero de la alcantarilla. Era demasiado fácil pero ella se veía temblorosa y nerviosa. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera me oyó acercarme hasta que la puse una mano en el hombro. La ayude y me dijo que llegaba tarde a un casting, me ofrecí a llevarla. No podía decirla que iba al mismo sitio que ella. Supongo que ya te habrá contado quien soy.

-Sí. No pareces mal chico pero tus intenciones con Bella son buenas, ¿verdad? –pregunto con rostro serio.

-RILEY. –grite pero me ignoro.

-Si, por supuesto. No sé lo que me ha hecho pero en estos días he sido el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-Mas te vale porque de buenas soy muy bueno pero de malas soy el peor y mucho más si se trata de mi niña. ¿Entiendes? –dijo en tono amenazante mientras Edward solo asentía. –Ya me ha contado Bella lo del viaje a Madrid es muy amable de tu parte.

-Llevo poco con ella pero me he dado cuenta lo importante que es para ella su familia y creo que debe decirles algo importante.

-Estoy contigo. Seguro que a los padres de Bella les encantas. Bueno mira al grano, ¿llevara alas?

-¿Perdona? –dijo Edward ahogándose con su café.

-¿Qué si Bella llevara alas en el desfile? –insistió Riley. Era gracioso verles comunicarse asique me limite a escucharles y a reírme internamente.

-Eh… pues no lo sé. Yo no me encargo de eso pero no creo. Si no recuerdo mal puedes empezar a llevar alas cuando has repetido el desfile. Estas en la primera vez de Bella asique no creo… pero nunca se sabe eso lo deciden los diseñadores y los organizadores.

-Bueno no pasa nada… ¿Desfilara en más de uno?

-No lo sé, de verdad. Yo no me encargo de eso. Además aunque lo supiera no puedo decir nada. Tengo entendido que el sábado os tomaran medidas, verán que colores os favorecen y os comunicaran en cuantos desfiles estáis.

-Entonces sabes en que desfiles estará Bella. –siguió insistiendo Riley. Edward me miro con ojos uplicantes.

-Está bien. Para ya. ¿Sabes que he conocido a su hermana Alice? –sabia que al mencionarle un nuevo trabajo Riley se olvidaría del tema. –Me ha ofrecido ser imagen principal de su marca y además se va a integrar en los grandes desfiles. Tendrías que ver algunos de sus folletos, te enamorarías perdidamente.

-Eso sería genial. Me encantaría conocerla, de verdad y ahora es tu cuñada. –movió las cejas. –Bueno, que os parece si vamos al_ Twilight's_. –abrí los ojos de golpe.

-No, no. –dije rápidamente y negando frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-No sé lo que es… -dijo Edward confundido y extrañado por mi reacción.

-Es un pub-karaoke. ¡Nos lo pasaremos genial! Bella no tiene solo armas dentro de la pasarela.

-Perfecto. ¿Queréis ir a cenar? Invito yo. –propuso Edward.

-Gracias pero no. Me gustaría darme una ducha y descansar un rato. Me puedo quedar en tu casa, ¿no? –pregunto Riley.

-Sabes de sobra que si, ya lo sabes. –termine mi café y me puse el abrigo. Todos nos levantamos y fuimos hacia la puerta. Una vez fuera Riley y Edward se despidieron de una forma muy amigable. Me acerque a él y me rodeo con sus brazos. No quería separarme de él.

-Oye chicos, ¿Por qué no vais vosotros a cenar? Ya nos reuniremos luego. Puedo sacar a Romeo yo de paseo. –nos separamos un poco.

-¿No te importa? –pregunte agradecida.

-Claro que no. Anda dame las llaves y pasarlo bien. ¿Qué os parece las 11? –asentimos y observamos como doblaba la esquina. Una vez fuera de nuestro campo de visión nos miramos a los ojos.

-Gracias. –dijo de repente. Le mire extrañada. –Por que me haces feliz y me haces ver el mundo de una forma distinta. –luego me pregunto que porque todo esta yendo tan rápido pero es que es tan increíble, hace que me sienta tan a gusto. No tuve que decir nada solo le beso con pasión intentando mostrar todos los nuevos sentimientos con ese beso. Nos separamos y nos dirigimos a su coche.

-¿A dónde vamos? –pregunte poniéndome el cinturón y con una sonrisa de boba en mi rostro.

-Había pensado llevarte a mi casa pero si lo prefieres podemos ir algún restaurante. –me miro mientras se explicaba y solo asentí. Durante todo el viaje de camino a casa de Edward ninguno de los dijo nada. Estaba siendo un día bastante movidito y emotivo y ahora mi querido amigo se le había antojado ir a _Twilight's_. La gente siempre me había dicho que tenía una bonita voz pero me daba mucha vergüenza cantar con publico pero cuando me vine a vivir aquí Riley yo lo entramos un día que estábamos aburridos y como no me conoce nadie pues no me importa pero esta noche era diferente, iba a estar Edward.

La cena resulto ser tan amena y cómoda como siempre y era de agradecer aunque no me esperaba menos teniendo la compañía de Edward. Las 11 llegaran antes de lo que me hubiera gustado asique partimos al pub. El portero me conocía asique no hizo falta esperar cola y además Riley ya está dentro. Nos saludo efusivamente y nos sentamos junto a él.

-¿Qué queréis? –pregunto Edward de pie ya.

-Un Cosmopolitan, por favor. –dije mientras me quitaba el abrigo y la bufanda.

-Yo estoy servido. Gracias, Edward. –asintió y desapareció.

-¿Qué tal mi bebe? –pregunte.

-Como siempre aunque parece que ya me ha aceptado por completo. Se alegrado de verme. –rio. –Me va coger al final más cariño a mí que a ti. Le tienes abandonado. –hice un puchero. –Romeo siempre va ser tuyo pero estaba tristón. Ya sabes que no le gusta quedarse solo.

-Estos días no he estado mucho por casa… ¿Qué tal por L.A? –pregunte.

-Ya hablaremos de eso en otro momento. ¿Qué canción vas a cantar?

-No creo que sea una buena idea. Acabo de empezar con él, no quiero que salga corriendo. –Riley me miraba como si tuviera tres cabezas. –Ryley, me da vergüenza y lo sabes. No se cómo has propuesto esto. –Edward apareció con la bebida y le di un largo trago.

-Edward, ¿qué canción vas a cantar? –pregunto Riley.

-No se me da muy bien cantar… prefiero tocar el piano solo. –le hice un pequeño puchero. –Pero bueno ya que hemos venido.

Estuvimos durante un rato decidiendo las canciones y se las dijimos al DJ. Apenas 5 minutos después llamaron a Riley. Riley no cantaba excesivamente bien pero lo vivía y disfrutaba del momento al máximo. Empezaron los primeros acordes de la canción y no pude evitar sonreír. La canción era Impossible de James Arthur*. Era la canción favorita de él desde hacía un tiempo y siempre que venias la cantaba. El siguiente era Edward se le notaba algo dudoso pero no excesivamente nervioso. Supongo que para un empresario tan bien organizado y planificador hacer una locura de estas era algo raro. No pude evitar cogerle de la mano y mostrarle una gran sonrisa. Riley empezó a terminar la canción y el chico hizo un gesto a Edward para que fuera a prepararse. Le di un rápido beso en los labios y al segundo tuve a Riley a mi lado. Empezó a hablarme pero yo no aparte la vista de Edward mientras hablaba con el Dj.

-Nunca habías mirado a nadie de esa forma.

-Nunca me había gustado tanto una persona como para mirarla así.

- ¿Estas enamorada de él? –una vez que me dijo eso si me gire para conectar nuestra mirada.

-No lo sé. Aun no. Solo sé que estoy sintiendo cosas que jamás había sentido y me asusta pero me gusta demasiado. Creo que merece la pena aunque este llendo demasiado rápido.

-En la vida hay que arriesgarse, cariño. Y ese hombre allí está completamente enamorado de ti y ni siquiera lo sabe aun. -iba a contestarle pero los acordes de la canción de Edward comenzaron y no pude evitar quedarme embobada mirándole. Su era La vie en rose pero con los retoques de Pablo Alboran*. Me choque bastante porque es uno de mis cantantes favoritos y tiene unos acordes bastante difíciles. Me quede totalmente embobada por su forma de cantar y por los preciosos ojos que me observaban con ternura. Edward se bajo del escenario y se acerco ofreciéndome su mano que acepte gustosa y termino la canción para después depositarme un suave beso en mis labios. Me despedí y subí lentamente en el escenario. Me puse de espaldas y respire profundo. Había escogido la canción It's alright, It's OK de Ashley Tisdale* poca veces la había cantado pero por el motivo que sea esta noche me apetecía. La música comenzó a sonar y poco a poco me fui olvidando de todo para disfrutar del momento. Termino la canción y no me dio tiempo a bajar cuando Riley subió corriendo a cantar nuestra canción One Way or Another*. Parecíamos dos auténticos locos pero nos dejábamos llevar y no parábamos de saltar y subirnos a los sillones y mesa de la gente para terminar la canción me senté en regazo de Edward. Nos besamos y sentimos como alguien nos hacia una foto. Edward se levanto rápidamente y siguió a esa persona. Mire a Riley preocupada y vino rápidamente.

-No estoy preparada para que la relación salga a la luz, Riley. No lo saben mis padres.

-Edward, llegara a un acuerdo con el chico para que la imagen salga al menos mas tarde. –asentí y Edward apareció por donde se había ido. Cogió mi abrigo y me lo puso por los hombros.

-¿Qué pasa? –no me contesto y se giro hacia Riley.

-Debemos irnos. Solo estaba él pero de un momento a otro llegaran más. Riley no te importa, ¿verdad? –el aludido negó con la cabeza. Me abrace muy fuerte a él.

-¿Tienes las llaves? –asintió. –No sé a qué hora llegare a casa.

-Quédate con Edward, reina. Ya tendremos tiempo de estar juntos. –me abrazo de nuevo fuerte. Cogí y la mano de Edward y me saco rápidamente del pub. Nos subimos al coche y lo encendió. No sé qué paso en ese momento por mi cabeza pero no pude evitar soltar esas dos palabras y ocho letras.

-Te quiero.

* * *

><p>¡HOLA DE NUEVO!<p>

¿Os ha gustado el capi? ¿Qué os parece que Bella ya le haya dicho a Edward te quiero? ¿Cómo reaccionara él? Tiene pinta de que el próximo capi va a ser muuuuy interesante. Espero esos REVIEWS tan bonitos que me hacen muy feliz. No os cuesta nada, porfi. Pasaros por mi nueva historia. Darle una oportunidad.

**_ALECULLENN:_** Me alegro de que te haya gustado este capi. Espero que disfrutes mucho de este. Besos enormes!

**_CORIMARCAUTELA:_** Me alegro de corazón que te este gustando la historia. Espero que siga siendo así. Espero tener más comentarios tuyos, reina. Besos!

**_ARU1313:_** Te he dicho ya lo mucho que amo tus comentarios? ME HACEN TAAAN FELIZ! Espero que disfrutes de este nuevo capi. Besoos super enormes!

**_EMILYG:_** Muchas gracias por tu mención hacia la moda! Es una historia que estoy intentado llevar con mucho respeto porque adoro la moda. Me alegro de corazón que los diseñadores que estoy nombrando sean tus preferidos, los míos también lo son. Disfruta del capi. BESOS!

**_ANNIEPATTINSON:_** Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Lamento mucho los errores ortográficos espero haberlo solucionado. No dudes en dejarme tu comentario si no es así. Besos!

**_ELIZABETH:_** Siento mucho la tardanza pero Londres es Londres no? Disfruta muchísimo del capítulo, mi amor. Espero otro comentario tuyo. Besos fuertes!

**_YOLIKI: _**Creo que Bella se ha portado mejor de lo que pensaba. Tu qué opinas? BESOS Y MILLONES DE GRACIAS!

Hasta pronto,

QueenBellaCullen


End file.
